Letters to My Past
by Akemi713
Summary: My past will never go away, the only thing I can do is accept it. You're not here so I'll write you a letter to tell you my story,,, AkuRoku. Yaoi. Rated M for language, past abuse and rape. No, Axel doesn't rape Roxas, sorry. Definite SoRiku!
1. A New Family

A story about being reunited with family, meeting new friends, starting a new life, and healing the wounds of the past. A very cliché and over-used plot! XD

Title: Letter to My Past

Genre: Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort

Rating: T, may go up at times!

Disclaimer: Akemi-chan does not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else mentioned *Sob*

Summary: Roxas is writing a letter to his childhood friend Xion. He tells her the story of how he met Axel and about his new life.

A/N: So I had to go back and correct a lot of stuff, like spelling and typing Mr. Vexen in one of the conversations. Sorry about the inconveinance, here is the proofread version. The difference isn't really noticable but it was bugging me. .

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_ Dear Xion, how are you? I am healthy and content. I've met my family, and I've made some friends. Let me tell you, they are something! I don't think I've met a more unusual group of people before! Remember those adventures you're always talking about? I think this might be the beginning of one..._

* * *

><p>I sat quietly on my bed, staring out the window at Twilight Town, my new home. I had arrived late last night and then this morning my family had immediately dragged me around to get to know the town. Now it was evening, I still hadn't unpacked my measily two boxes, and I didn't think I had the energy to. The open window let in the cold fall air, but I didn't mind, I was use to the cold. It was peaceful outside with the occasional barking of a dog filtering into my new room. The sky was turning a bright red as the sun started to set and off in the distance the clock tower chimed the hour, the lonely sound echoing.<p>

There was a knock on my door and my twin brother Sora opened it, smiling like a goof.

"R~ox~as! Dinner's ready!" The boy said in a sing song voice. He stepped forward and surveyed the empty room and the plain white walls, shivering slightly from the cold. "You haven't unpacked yet?"

"No." I sighed. He shrugged and reached for the first box which was full of clothes and bathroom neccessities.

"Well, we can do it now." He smiled and started hanging the clothes up in the closet.

"What about dinner?" I asked, not wanting to get in trouble. No one had told me the rules of the house yet and I didn't want to start off on the wrong foot with these people.

"We still have to wait for Dad to get home, so we have a few minutes." He glanced down at the open boxes. "It looks like that's all we'll need, no offense."

I nodded and got up off the bed. I reached into the second box and pulled out my small pile of books and music, placing them neatly on the three shelf bookcase that I also used as a bedside table. They didn't even take up half of the top shelf. Next I plugged in my alarm clock and set the time, using the brand new cellphone my parents had got me.

It felt weird to be putting all my stuff in my new room after living my entire life from those two cardboard cubes. It only took us ten minutes to empty the boxes at which time we heard a car pull up into the driveway. Sora stuck his brunette head out the window and smiled even wider.

"Hey Dad!" He yelled, waving his hand like a madman. I heard a returned greeting from below and then the sound of the garage door opening. Sora pulled his head back in and I followed him out the door and downstairs. In the dining room our Mom, Aerith, was placing a plate of fried eggplant on the lazy susan. Cloud entered right after us and gave her a hug and kiss.

"Welcome home!" She said and motioned for everyone to sit down. "Okay guys, dinner's served so let's eat!"

We all sat down at the small table and I kept my head down, uncomfortable about having my first dinner with them. I jumped slightly when a scoop of beef stew and pieces of eggplant suddenly appeared in front of me. I looked up in surprise at my Mom as she placed more food on my plate.

"Come on, eat up!" she smiled, a motherly glint to her eyes, the kind I'd never seen. "You're so skinny. Make sure to take as much as you want dear."

"Thank you." I blushed and picked up my fork, spearing a piece of fried vegetable. It was really good. I ate slowly, half-heartedly listening to my brother tell my Dad what we had done that day, a comment coming from Aerith every now and then. I felt slightly dazed at the kind and loving atmosphere surrounding me. Was this really my family? It almost seemed to good to be true, like it could all be pulled out from under me at any second.

I was full after only a few bites and so settled myself to listening to my family's conversation.

"Sora, did you finish that science report that you have due on Monday?" Cloud asked his son. The boy stuck his tongue out at the idea of homework on a weekend. "You need to get that done, I'd rather not get a call from Mr. Vexen again."

"Evens Dad, his name is Mr. Evens." Sora snickered. "He gets all mad when we call him Vexen." Another snicker.

"And he has every right to." Aerith chided. "You should call someone by their proper name."

She looked at her husband across the table. "That reminds me darling, you're off tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, do you need me to run an errand?" He asked.

"Please? The boys need new clothes, could you take them? I need to go to the grocery store, and then the office store to get Roxas school things."

"Yay!" Sora cheered. "Shopping!"

"Uh-uh!" I stuttered. "You don't have to buy me anything! I'm fine, really!"

"Oh no, as your mother it is my responsibility to make sure you are well prepared." She tutted. I opened my mouth to protest and she waved a hand to silence me. "And no buts!"

"A-alright." I complied meakly. I covered a yawn with my hand, finally noticing just how tired I was. "May I be excused?"

"You've hardly eaten." Cloud said, eyeing my food that wasn't even half gone. "Are you sure you're full?"

"Yeah," I pushed my chair back. "The doctor said that I have a small stomach, so it'll be some time before I can eat a full meal."

"That's true."

I gave them all a hug, my Mom giving me a peck on the hair. She held me for a second longer. Again I had that strange dazed feeling, realizing just how much different this place was from where I had come from.

"I'm so happy you're back." Aerith whispered. "16 years I've missed you, and worried about you. I'm so happy to hold my baby boy again."

"I'm happy too." I whispered back. She pulled away with a smile and ordered me to bed when I yawned again. I trudged up the stairs and into my room. With a soft thump I fell forwards onto my bed, not even bothering to change clothes. After a few minutes of tossing I decided against it and grabbed my only pair of pajamas. I changed into them, putting the dirty clothes neatly into my hamper. I closed the window and crawled under the covers of my bed, sighing happily at how cool they were from the outside air.

I glanced at the only picture in the room hanging next to the door. It showed my mother in the hospital with my father, holding two twin boys. One with brown hair and one with blonde, the same big blue eyes staring teary eyed at the camera.

With a small smile I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>I woke up crying and sweating that night. It's something the psychiatrist said we should expect. She said after everything that happened to me it's only natural that I'll have nightmares and night terrors. If I'm unlucky it could progress to blackouts. I hope it doesn't get that bad, I don't want to cause anyone problems, especially not my family...<em>

* * *

><p>Something was poking my nose. It tickled a lot.<p>

**Sneeze!**

Poke. Poke.

"Is he dead?" A guy's voice asked.

"Don't poke him Demyx!" A girl answered with exasperation.

Poke. Poke.

I opened my eyes groggily, the air drying them out and making them burn, to find a calloused finger millimeters from my nose. My eyes widened and I sat up, effectively jabbing my cheek on the finger and tossing the two people sitting on me to the floor.

"Ow! What the hell?" I rubbed my cheek, it was gonna bruise, and looked down at my brother and a blonde mull-hawk guy. "Um, morning?"

"Morning sleepy head!" My brother grinned and I couldn't help grinning back.

"I'm so sorry about them Roxas!" A red haired girl apologized and grabbed the other two, pulling them to their feet.

"You know my name?" I asked, switching to rubbing my eyes to stop the burning.

"Yeah, Sora's been really excited about you coming. It's all he's really talked about the past month." She was grinning now too. "Oh, let me introduce myse-"

"Hi! I'm Demyx!" The mull-hawk boy jumped up and down, interrupting her with his loud yell. She rolled her eyes and gave him an irritated look.

"As I was saying, I'm Kairi." She held out a hand for me to shake. "We're Sora's friends from school. He wanted us to come meet you first thing this morning."

"Well uh...Hi." I said lamely, flipping back the covers and sliding my bare feet to the cold hard wood floor. I had never been very good at talking to others my age. Truth be told I couldn't even remember the last teenager, let alone kid, I had talked to before coming here. I stretched, satisfied when my shoulders and back popped.

It was silent, the awkwardness of the moment growing rapidly. From the street below a car horn blared three times and we all jumped. Demyx ran to the window.

"It's Yuffie and Namine!" He said loudly and I wondered if he had a quiet voice. "Time to go!"

"We're going to clean up the public pool this weekend, as volunteers." Kairi explained. She gave Sora and I a hug before heading to the door, Demyx in tow. "We'll see you at school. It was nice meeting you Roxas."

"Same here, bye." I called as the three of them left, Sora going to walk them to the door. Once my door was closed and locked I searched through my closet for something to wear. I pulled on a t-shirt and some old jeans. My cross-like necklace dangled form a belt loop. I grabbed my worn sneakers and my cell.

Downstairs my Dad was standing in the kitchen drinking coffee, my brother talking rapidly about something. I didn't see Aerith so I guessed she had already left to do her errands.

"Want some cereal?" Cloud asked over the edge of his steaming mug.

"Yes please." I said. He turned around and opened the cupboard behind him, pulling out a bowl. He grabbed the box of cherrios from the pantry and I got the milk, knowing it would be in the fridge. I poured myself some and sat down at the bar, eating quietly. When I was done I put the bowl and spoon neatly in the sink.

"You ready to go?" Dad asked.

"Yeah." I said as I tied my shoes. I followed him and Sora into the attached garage. Dad unlocked the SUV and I climbed in the back, followed closely by my brother. He was grinning ear to ear, obviously excited about going to the mall. He began talking again as we backed out and left. I watched the houses pass by us in colorful, suburban blurs. Soon they turned into stores. I noticed how high the sun was and glanced at the dashboard clock. **10:34**.

"Woah!" I yelled. "It's that late?"

"Hm?" Dad asked from the front.

"I never sleep past 7:30." I said slightly stunned. I guess that nightmare had kept me up longer than I thought.

"Oh yeah, your mother went to check on you before she left. She thought you looked exhausted so she turned off your alarm clock." Cloud mentioned.

I guess not.

"That's really early." Sora said next to me. " I don't wake up until at least 9 on the weekends. I can't even imagine getting up at 7:30!"

"Here we are, the mall." Cloud parked the car and looked at the teenage haven wearily. He seemed to be having an internal battle with himself before he pulled out his wallet. He counted out some bills and handed them to me. "Roxas, you seem more responsible. There's enough for you two to get some new outfits and lunch. I'll pick you up in two hours."

"Okay." I said and stuffed the money in my pocket. I started to follow Sora out onto the pavement but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned back to my Dad.

"Don't let him spend it all on himself, Okay?" He ordered sternly. His expression changed to one of worry. "Don't tell your mother I left you boys alone. She'll get mad at me for not spending "bonding" time with you."

I smirked and nodded. "Got it." I assured him and closed the door with a slam. We stepped back a foot and watched as the ex-military man drove away. Sora skipped towards the shopping plaza, humming a random tune. When he reached the doors he turned to see me still twenty feet behind.

"Come on Roxas! Why're you walking so slow?" He whined.

"I'm a little nervous." I told me brother. "I've never been to a mall."

"Ever?" Was the incredulous response.

"Ever." I confirmed. He stared for a moment before his grin returned.

"Then we're gonna have to change that! Let's go!"

The mall was cool inside and crowded. I stuck close to Sora, afraid that if I looked away even once I'd be lost. Most of the people around us were our age and many of them greeted Sora. There were even a few who said hello to me. I wondered just how many people knew my name. After sometime of looking around, the brunette seemed to finally pick a store. He was gone in seconds, spiky cinnamon hair bobbing in between the racks. With a precise aim I was surprised he had he threw clothes at me. When I had a nice pile he pushed me to the changing rooms.

"Go try those on and meet me at the register." He ordered.

"O-okay." I stuttered. I headed into one of the stalls and locked the door behind me, scanning through the garments he had picked out for me. It was all primary colors along with neutral such as black, white, and tan. It only took me a few minutes for me to try on everything and discard what was too small or too big. I found Sora chatting to the cashier, his own pile of merchandise sitting on the counter. She obviously wasn't listening to his annoying babble as she popped her gum and gave him a fake smile. I rolled my eyes and gave her the money that was needed to pay for the clothes. I glanced at Sora's wrist watch as we exited the store.

"It's only been twenty minutes. What should we do now?" I asked.

"Movie!" Sora yelled. "I wanna see that new one, the Hearts Kingdom!"

"Um okay, lead the way." I said. He cheered and ran down the large hallway, hands raised above his head happily. I tried catching up, calling his name as I ran, but before I knew it, he was gone.

"Sora?" I called weakly. Shoulders slumped I walked down the hallway, looking for a directory that would tell me where the theater was. I was lost within five minutes. I turned in a circle, hoping to see my brother's hair, the theater, or a map. I hadn't seen a map the entire time we'd been here and I was seriously doubting the once good idea of coming to the mall. With a groan I sat down on a bench and dropped the bags at my feet. I leaned back and closed my eyes in aggrevation, just slightly wishing that when they opened I'd find myself in bed.

I pulled out my phone, wondering if I could call him. Checking the contacts list denied this; I didn't have his number.

"Damn it!" I muttered, stuffing the phone in a bag and closing my eyes again. It would be just like me to forget to ask my own family for their number. I really could be an idiot at times.

"Woah! Didn't know you were one to swear Sora." A voice said above me. I opened my eyes to see green ones laughing at me. The red head guy stared at my hair for a moment before something seemed to click, by his expression.

"Wait, your blonde. Not Sora then...Roxas?" he asked.

"Yeah, Sora's my twin." I mumbled. I dropped my head into my hands.

"What's got you down?" he asked, sitting down next to me, the old bench squeaking slightly.

"I'm lost. This is my first time here and my brother ran off."

"Call him." Came the obvious answer.

"Can't. No number."

"Ah, sucks for you."

"Yeah." I said in a You-think? Voice. It was quiet and I recognized that uneasy feeling of an awkward moment. I bit my lip, uncomfortable. Deciding to break the ice I stuck my hand out.

"Roxas Strife." I said. He grinned and took it, giving it a firm shake with a warm hand.

"Axel Chakram. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And that is the end of the first chapter! Yay! Akemi is so happy, I've been writing this all week non-stop. I hope you like and I would really like some feed back.

Also, I'm sorry if any of the characters are OOC, especially Cloud and Aerith. I haven't written about them that much before so I don't really know if I got them right. One last thing to say before I end this chapter: I know I should be working on the next chapter of Floating Iris and I'm really sorry! I've been having some really bad writer's block for that story and I don't know when I'll be able to give you an update. Please forgive me, Akemi-chan is deeply ashamed!

**Arigatou, R&R please! [ More Axel in the next chapter! :3 ]**

_~Akemi-chan_


	2. The Red Haired God

A/N: The 2nd chapter of stories always seems to hate me... I had a horrible time writing this, and it shows...T*T

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_Axel's a pretty cool guy, I think you'd like him. Of course that's my impression from only having talked to him once. Somehow he made me forget I was lost, and I felt more comfortable talking to him than the rest of the time I'd been here. I think, apart from you, he could become my first true friend..._

* * *

><p>"So you know Sora?" I asked Axel.<p>

"I'm a friend of Demyx, I've been friends with Demyx longer though." He said, waving his hand like it didn't matter. "So I sorta know him."

"He seems pretty popular." I commented, remembering all the people who greeted him.

"The kid's Freshman royalty." He said.

"Sounds cliché." I mumbled.

"It is, it is." he laughed. He looked at me and started to explain. "Each grade has it's group of popular kids and those kids basically make up the school's 'Royalty'." He added a sarcastic tone to the last word. "Luckily we aren't snobby bitches like in those chick flicks. At least _most _of us aren't, I can name a few exceptions."

The _we _didn't go unnoticed. "So you're part of this 'Royalty'?" I asked. All this popular stuff was making me remember the bullies back in Traverse Town. They had been popular, but only because of the other students' fear. I pushed the memories back, focusing on our conversation.

"Yeah, along with Demyx. Wait a minute, do you even know who I'm talking about?"

"I met him this morning." I reaccounted the rather annoying wake up I had this morning. Axel laughed loudly and I pouted. "Hey, it's not funny!"

"So that's how you got that bruise?" He calmed down to a chuckle and pointed a finger at my cheek. "And it was funny."

"Whatever." I mumbled and winced as I gently rubbed my cheek. "How big is it."

"For a finger, pretty big." he stood and grabbed one of my bags. "I'll buy you something cold to put on it, if it doesn't hurt now it will soon. But then again I'm not a doctor, better to be safe than sorry though."

I quickly got up and followed after him, flustered that a complete stranger would help me. "I-I can pay for it, there's no need for you too. Thank you."

"Okay." He led me to the food court and went to the nearest food place, asking for a bag of ice. The man handed it to him before I could pull out the money my Dad had given me. He took the other bag from me and handed over the ice. "Good thing, it was free!"

"That's good." I smiled. He grinned back at me.

"Wanna get some food?" He asked, nodding his head towards the menu.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know." I rolled my eyes and leaned down to grab my phone from the bag it was in.

"It's eleven, so I guess it's as good a time to eat lunch." I said. He grinned even bigger if that was possible. For a second I couldn't help but stare at how white his teeth were and wondering if he could blind someone with them.

"Cool, cuz' I'm hungry and don't feel like eating alone." He turned back to the cashier. "What do you want?"

"Um." I studied my options quickly. "The rice."

"Just rice?"

"I don't eat that much."

"Whatever. I'll get the chicken and the noodles."

We got our food and chose a table in the middle of the court. Sitting down I watched as my new friend dug into his food with a slight obsessive fervour. After a moment Axel stopped and looked up at me. "You gonna eat?" he asked. I blushed and nodded, starting on my lunch more slowly. It was quiet, but not in an awkward way like before. It was... nice.

"You'll be going to Twilight High, right?" the slightly raspy voice across from me asked. I nodded as I finished chewing and readjusted the ice on my cheek. I was full and started to close my food container, thinking I'd save it for later. "So you'll be a first year?"

"Same year as Sora." I nodded again. With a quiet sigh I swept my eyes across the people around us. "Speaking of which, I wonder when he'll come looking for me. Maybe I should find the theater."

"You'd think that he would have noticed you were gone by now." Axel chuckled lightly. "That kid is so oblivious sometimes." The red head stood up and threw his trash in a nearby trashcan. "Here, I'll take you to the theater. We might see him on the way."

"Thanks." I said sincerely and placed my food in a bag before following him. We weaved through the mass of people down the hall, every now and then getting stopped by a vendor. At first Axel politely told them no, but after the seven vendor he just growled at them and continued past. We turned down another hall and I could see the theater at the end, and a familiar brunette head of spikes. Feeling relieved I quickened my pace, Axel easily keeping up with his long legs.

"There's your brother." Axel squinted and laughed. "Typical. He's trying to talk the cashier to death. Like I said oblivious." I rolled my eyes and shook my head at my brother and Axel's comment.

"Thanks." I said sincerely. Maybe me getting lost hadn't been such a bad thing, I got to meet a new friend after all. I dropped my ice into the hand holding my bags so I could shake his. And that's when it happened, something I always told myself would never happen to me. A kiss.

Axel bent down slightly to my height and pecked me on my bruised cheek with warm lips. I jerked backwards in shock and my hand flashed to my cheek. He smirked at me, emerald eyes twinkling in jest as he stood straight again.

"Hope that heals soon, see ya later Roxy." He chuckled. And he was gone, disappearing into the crowd of people, red porcupine hair weaving through the human mass easily. I stared after him in complete and utter shock. I had just been kiss. _Kissed. _By a freaking red haired god!

What the Fuck?

Pardon my language young ones.

But Why?

"R~O~X~A~S! There you are Roxas!" A high pitched voice yelled and I yelped as my twin tackled me. He looked at me with a sad expression. "Where did you go to for an hour? Now we don't have time to watch a movie."

I pressed my lips together in exasperation and turned, grabbing the brunette by the ear.

"Come on, let's go to the arcade. Then we're going home."

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

* * *

><p>"This is Riku! My bestest friend in the whole wide world!" Sora yelled, waving his arms at the silver haired boy. It was after dinner and we were in Sora's room. I sat on the carpeted floor, raising a hand to wave at the older boy.<p>

"Riku's a second year, he lives down the street." Sora smiled and dragged his friend to sit next to him on the bed. "He's spending the night tonight."

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Same here." he said gruffly.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"Oh! Oh! I know I know!" Sora jumped up and down on his bed, waving his hand like a kindergartener. "We should watch movies until r-e-a-l-l-y late, and then we should tell scary stories! Movies and scary stories are like the icons of a sleepover! You can't have one with out the others! My favorite movie is-"

"What do you want to watch?" I asked Riku, ignoring my brother's babble. He just shrugged with a muttered 'I don't care'. I guess this guy wasn't very talkative. I stood up and headed to the door, looking back as Sora jumped up too, again grabbing his friend. "How about this: we watch a horror movie? It'll be like telling stories and a movie all in one."

"That's a great idea!" Sora nearly screamed. We headed downstairs and into the living room where we sat in front of the entertainment center. I scanned through the stack of CD cases for a suitable horror.

"How about Scream?" I suggested. They agreed and I started to set up the television and DVD player while they went to make popcorn.

Eighteen minutes in and I was bored as hell. I'd seen Scream so many times with my childhood friend Xion (my only childhood friend) that I could quote every line. As I lazily watched the screen my mind drifted to the scene outside the theater early that day. To think that I had actually been kissed by someone! Albeit it was a peck on the cheek, but _still_...I _Roxas_, the kid who barely talked to anyone till now, had been _kissed!_ I lifted my hand to my cheek, gently brushing the spot where Axel's lips had touched. Was that normal behavior for the red head? Did he kiss everyone he meets? I wanted to know so bad.

I turned my head to look at Sora and Riku on the other couch, intent on asking. My jaw dropped. Sora, my twin brother, was practically snogging Riku, his 'bestfriend'. I just watched them for a minute before sitting up and clearing my throat. The sound startled them and they jumped apart in embarrassment.

"Oh my god -Roxas -I'm so sorry!" Sora begin. Riku was also stammering. I held up my hand to silence them with a smirk.

"Don't worry, you should have told me before." I giggled. "After all I'm gay too."

"R-really?" Sora stammered. I giggled again at their expressions. This was awesome! At least I wouldn't have to worry about hiding my orientation around my brother.

"Yeah, anyway!" I shook my head to get on task. "I was wondering, do you know Axel?"

"Axel Chakram?" Riku suddenly jumped into the conversation. "Yeah, we're friends. I'm a second year like him. What about him?"

"Well," I drawled, trying to think of how to word this. I decided short and simple was best. "I met him today at the mall and I was wondering if it was normal for him to kiss the people he just met?"

"Wait! He kissed you!" They both bolted upright on the couch. Sora reached over to the coffee table and hit the pause button on the remote as Riku stared at me.

"Yeah, on the cheek, my bruised one. He did it right before he left." I confirmed. "Is he French or something, because that would make sense then."

"Not even close." Riku laughed. He grew serious again. "How did you meet him, and how long did you two talk?"

"I met him right after Sora ran off to the theater, I was sitting and cursing on a bench. He sat down and we started talking. He also offered to get me ice for my bruise, we had lunch, and then he showed me to the theater." I ticked off everything in my head. "All in all, about an hour." I finished.

"You ate lunch with out me?" Sora pouted.

"S-sorry, but you shouldn't have ran off." I apologized.

"I'm joking silly." he said and I smiled sheepishly.

"Only an hour and he's already kissed you, that's got to be record for him." Riku said. "I mean, it's not unusual for him to kiss the girls playfully or Demyx, but everyone kisses Demyx at one point. But I've never seen him kiss a guy unless their dating. It's like his rule or something."

"R-really?" I stammered. Great, now I was sounding like Sora.

"Oh my God! Axel likes you Roxas!" Sora squealed before dissolving into a bout of giggles. "This is so cool!"

"This is good black mail." Riku snickered. "I wonder how he'll react when I tell him this?"

"G-guys." I sweat dropped.

* * *

><p><em>I doubt Axel has a crush on me. Still, it would be pretty cool! I wish you could meet him, we did promise that we would meet each other's loved ones when we finally had some. I should probably say bye now, I've got school in the morning. First day of school...should I be excited or scared?<em>

_ ~Sincerely,_

_ Roxas_

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of the first Letter!<strong>

I'm sorry for the late update! I hit a snag! This wasn't really my favorite chapter, I'm hoping the next one can come out better! R&R Peoples, it makes me very happy!


	3. Nightmarish School

A/N: Yay! Finally the third chapter! I'm gonna make sure that I get past this chapter.

THERE WILL BE A FOUR! 3

Disclaimer: Sometimes I wish I owned it just so I wouldn't have to waste my time writing these...

* * *

><p><em>Dear Xion,<em>

_ Today was my first day in public school. It was interesting to say the least. I'm really glad you taught me everything on weekends, or I wouldn't have ever been accepted into high school! A lot of things happened, I got confused fast..._

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes. I was in my old room, it was dark and I could see the sliver of light coming from under the door. There was shouting coming from the living room and I curled up under my thin blanket even further, fear attacking my chest. They were fighting again, this was bad. Very bad. Would they come in here or would they just take out their anger on each other? Damn it, I hated not knowing! I whimpered quietly as I heard the arguing stop. There was a loud crash and then stomping. The foot steps were coming down the hallway, straight to my bedroom. I yelled as the door was thrown open and light flooded my room.<p>

"Roxas! Roxas honey wake up!" someone was shaking me and my eyes snapped open as I shot up, the scream dieing from my lips. Sobs racked my body as I clung to my mother, soaking her shoulder with scared tears. My brother and father stood at the door, Sora's face dominated by shock and Cloud's sadness.

"Please! P-please! D-don't let- let them- I don't w-want to go ba-!" I sobbed. Aerith rubbed my back until I began to quiet down somewhat.

"No one's going to take you away Roxas, no one." She whispered.

* * *

><p><em>I really hate those dreams...<em>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to still go today?" Aerith asked me as she piled pancakes onto my plate. I sweat dropped, she still didn't seem to get that I wouldn't be able to eat all the food she gave me. I reached for the butter and syrup before giving some of my pancakes to Sora, who was stuffing his face like chipmunk.<p>

"I'm sure," I said, smiling at her. "I'm still a little tired, but I don't want to put this off another day. I've waited my entire life to go to school."

"Alright, if that's what you want." she said and headed back into the kitchen. I ate my breakfast faster than I usually would, eager to be done so we could head out to the bus. I was worried of being late. When I was done I rinsed my plate off in the sink and grabbed my bag, going to stand in the dining room door way.

"You coming?" I asked Sora, watching in amusement as he tried to stuff as much food as was humanly possible into his mouth. He held up a finger, finished his food, and zipped past me into the kitchen. He dumped his plate unceremoniously into the sink and ran upstairs. I sighed and rinsed it off as he was coming back down with his back pack.

"Roxas?" he gave me a strange look as I turned off the water and dried my hands. "You didn't have to do that you know, mom would of gotten it."

"Force of habit." I shrugged. He shrugged too and headed out the front door with me tailing close behind him. As he got ready to go down the sidewalk I grabbed the back of his shirt causing him to yelp. "No running off and leaving me behind." I ordered sternly. He laughed and jogged at a pace I could keep up with.

The bus stop was just down the street and on the corner. I saw Riku waiting for us along with another silver head and a purple one. Sora squealed and ran up to his boyfriend, leaping into his arms.

"RI~KU! I missed you!" he yelled.

"Idiot, I was at your house Saturday." he chuckled.

"Exactly! I didn't get to see you for one whole day!" Sora pouted and kissed the silverette. I finally joined the group and Riku nodded to me. Sora climbed down from his upper torso and grabbed my hand, pulling me to stand in front of the other two.

"Roxas, this is Xemnas and Zexion! Xemnas is Riku's older half-brother, and Zexion is his cousin." Sora turned to Xemnas and Zexion. "Guys, this is my twin brother, Roxas!"

"We can see that." muttered Zexion, returning to the book he had been reading. I recognized it as that vampire romance all the girls were fawning over. What was it called again? 'Dusk' 'Blue Moon' 'Twilight'?

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Xemnas greeted in a deep voice and we shook hands.

"Same here." I mumbled shyly. He turned back to looking down the street and I watched as my brother once again attached himself to Riku. It grew quiet once again and I sighed to myself. It seemed like my life was made of awkward silences. Every conversation I had with someone usually ended in silence, because truthfully I wasn't that big of a talker.

As I contemplated this new (not really) discovery of mine, the bus rambled loudly up the street. I boarded after Zexion, distractedly sitting in the seat behind Riku and Sora. They broke off their make out session to glance at me and then to the person who had already been sitting in the seat.

"Um...Roxas?" Sora asked hesitantly. I looked up at him over the seat.

"Hm? What is-!" strong arms encased me and tugged me to the left suddenly.

_And...that's when I panicked. You know the story, the last time someone grabbed me like that it did not end pretty. _

My heart stopped, my breathing stopped, and I visibly stiffened. This wasn't happening! This could not be happening! Images of a dark hallway and kitchen knives filled my eyes and I felt the fear start to creep up on me, tingling up my spine.

"Yo Roxy!" the vision shattered and I remembered where I was. I knew that voice and turned to see bright green eyes looking down at me.

"A-Axel." I stuttered, my voice sounding strained and weak.

"Ah, are you so happy to see me you can barely speak?" he crooned. I squirmed out of his arms with a more steady no. "Don't be shy Roxy! We're gonna be best buds, right?"

"Stop calling me that weird name." I huffed. My heart was still racing and I crossed my arms across my chest indignantly, believing that doing so would some how slow the rabid pace.

"But it's so cute." he laughed and grabbed my hand. I pulled away but he just grabbed it again. What was up with this guy? Didn't he realize I didn't want to be touched? It was annoying. The bus came to a jerky stop and the doors open, a few more kids boarding the already packed bus. One of them was a tall senior with long salt and pepper hair pulled back in a ponytail, an eye patch that covered one of his sharp golden eyes, and a scar on the left side of his chin that reached up his cheek.

The guy's eye roamed over everyone before landing on Axel, and then sliding over onto me. He smirked when he saw me and immediately sat down next to Xemnas, across the aisle from us. It was scary how quickly the four girls in the seats in front and behind them incorporated him into their worship of the silver haired teen.

"Yo Axel! What do you have here?" the guy asked loudly. I watched as the red head's eyes visibly narrowed at him. Riku and Sora had stopped kissing to watch us, along with Xemnas who was looking with an expression of apathy. Zexion was behind us still reading his book without a care.

"What do you want Xigbar?" Axel asked between clenched teeth. I glanced at him in surprise, wondering if he had something against the eye patch creep.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, I called the guy a creep. You would to if you had been the one on the receiving end of his eye. I felt like he was visually undressing me, and he had this hungry look in his eye. A total pervert most likely.<em>

* * *

><p>"Who's this cutie?" Xigbar asked. I felt my face grow hot in embarrassment. It was obvious that Sora and I had somewhat feminine features that we had inherited from our mother, and it made me feel self conscious when ever this was pointed out.<p>

"My name's Roxas." I mumbled. "I'm Sora's twin."

"Look, he's blushing!" Xigbar leaned close to my face, that smirk still in place. I just barely caught him glancing at Axel to gauge his reaction. It clicked into place and suddenly it made sense. This guy was acting like this because he was trying to get a rise out of Axel.

"It kinda makes me want to kiss him." Xigbar said. The girls squealed, drowning out Sora's gasp. Even Zexion looked up to stare at the older male as the bus came to another stop, the doors hissing open.

Instantly strong arms wrapped around my waist again and pulled me back swiftly so that I was on Axel's lap. His hand came up and cupped my chin, bring my face closer to his. His face had smoothed over into a cool, smirk that matched Xigbar's. He pecked my cheek and my blush intensified to a deep tomato. He pulled away and hugged me closer.

"Sorry Xig, but he's mine." He smiled. Xigbar looked at him in shock before smiling again and sitting back in his seat. This time the smile was more natural, sincere, friend to friend.

"Finally found someone eh idiot?" he chuckled.

I pulled out of Axel's arms once again and scooted away from him on the seat, glaring at the two of them. "I am no one's! So leave me be." Axel pouted and tried to take my hand with his but I swatted it away, directing the glare solely on him.

"WOAH THAT WAS SO COOL!" I yelped as the sudden squeal met my ears from behind. We turned to see Demyx had magically teleported to the seat next to Zexion -who had his ears plugged- and was staring at us with glee. "So Roxy and Axel are a thing already?"

"What? No!" I yelled and Axel just pouted even more. Xigbar was trying to hold in his laughter, his shoulders shaking at the effort, Xemnas rolled his eyes. Axel reached across my lap and grabbed a hold of his ponytail -I guess I didn't realize just how tall he was.

"Keep laughing eye patch, I'll light a fire under your hair. Got it memorized?" Axel threatened before turning to mope out the window.

"So Roxy and Ax aren't a couple?" Demyx asked, tapping his head in thought.

"No Demyx, they're not." Zexion's bored voice floated over his book. "Axel and Xigbar are just showing the new kid how pervertedly idiotic they are."

"Shut it Sexion." Xigbar shot and started going googily eyes on Demyx.

I glanced at Axel as he stared moodily out the window, tuning out the others. His eyes barely moved, his lips were down turned in scowl, and I had the sudden urge to take my hand and smooth out the lines on his face so that he was smiling again, like a beautiful god. I blushed and looked away, shaking myself mentally. This was the second time I'd met him and already I was being hormonal. Sometimes I hated being a teenage boy.

I was happy when we got to the school, I might be able to get away for awhile.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, fat chance...<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey Roxas!" Axel called as I walked towards the front doors. I turned and glared at him as he jogged to catch up from the bus.<p>

"What do you want Axel?" I asked impatiently.

"I'll show you to the office." he smiled. I mused briefly that his moods changed fast.

"Uh, alright...thanks!" I stammered and followed behind him into the building. It was crowded in the front hall and he grabbed my arm, dragging me to the left. The office was much quieter and the sound of administrative work hummed slowly. I could feel the boredom sinking into my very bones. The receptionist looked up at us as we entered and her face visibly dropped as she saw Axel.

"Mr. Chakram, school hasn't even started yet and you're already in the office." she snorted.

"Actually Ma'am, I'm here showing around the new kid." his smirk planted itself firmly on his face. The lady rolled her eyes much as Xemnas had done on the bus and turned to me.

"How can I help you dear?" she asked.

"I need my schedule and stuff." I whispered.

"Name?"

"Roxas Strife, Freshman."

"Oh! You're little Sora's twin!" she broke out into a smile and Axel gagged beside me. She ignored him and began pulling something up on the computer in front of her. "It's a pleasure to meet you! I hope you're as sweet as Sora!" she handed me some papers that she had printed out. "Maybe you'll be able to control Mr. Chakram there." she whispered to me.

"HA! Yeah right!" Axel hooted. "I'm a wild fire, you can't tame me!"

* * *

><p>AN: Konichi'wa! Sorry for the slight delay everbody! I'm going to Pheonix ComiCon this month and i was going to make my Riku costume by hand but... the wig lady at the mall didn't have the right type of wig. So I bought a long blue one and changed my plan! I'm gonna try and go as Saix! Saix Puppy! Sigh... Me and my ever undecisive mind! :)

Next chapter will not be to long I don't think... key words: "I don't think"


	4. Dedication

Before I start I just need to say this is not a chapter. Don't worry, chapter 4 is coming soon, I just need to write this.

* * *

><p>I am dedicating this story to my great friend Tamashiiwolf<p>

Because if it wasn't for her willingness to read my stories and her great inspiration

this story would have died from a disease called writers block!

Thank you TamashiiWolf!

* * *

><p>Now for a preview of the next chapter!<p>

"_Do you like drawing?"_

"_They call him the 'Graceful Assassin' because he basically kills everyone with his looks."_

"_S-strip...poker?"_

"_Ho shi! Vexen!"_

"_What can I say, you're pretty cute."_

* * *

><p>Can you guess who's gonna be introduced? If you can guess all the ones I hinted at I'll give you a virtual cookie!<p>

Oooooo! Cookie!

X3


	5. Let's Play A Game

A/N: Holy Shnizzels! A chapter! Such a rare species! I apologize dearly for the lateness of this chapter, I'm so sorry! Also I changed the summary, finally...I finished finals with passing grades Yay! Comicon was awesome!

The highlight of my first comicon: I ate breakfast while sitting 2 tables away from Captain Sulu (Is that how you spell it?) from Star Trek! O M Effin' G! XD

I finally watched Final Fantasy: Advent Children! And I'm finally playing FF7! the graphics...shudder... And i finished DeathNote (SQUEE!), Soul Eater, and the first season of Kuroshitsuji ! Can I be Grell? I really want to be Grell, or the Undertaker! Blah blah blah blah...blah blah blah...yeah...

Oh Oh Oh! And I broke my foot on the last day of school! Two days before we went up to comicon! Yeppie! T^T (Sarcasm is fun) A lot of people keep asking me how I did it since I'm not the kind of person who gets this kind of injury usually. I SWEAR I DID IT WHILE TRYING TO CATCH A HEARTLESS USING MY MAGICAL DON'T-KNOW-WHAT-COLOR-IT-IS WAND!

**To CookieMonster: Yay! you actually got them all! COOKIE FOR YOU!**

Disclaimer: Akemi-chan does not own Kingdom Hearts... but she does pretend her pillow is Xigbar and talks to it... a lot.

CHESTS! hehe inside joke. TamashiiWolf is probably laughing her ass off right now... X3

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

* * *

><p><em>Axel insisted on walking me to my first class, English. Truthfully I was kinda happy when he had to go, he kept trying to hold my hand or wrap his arm around my shoulder and waist. The guy is really touchy feel-y. English is pretty cool, the teacher is British and has a great sense of humor. I also made a new friend, she's really nice and reminds me a bit of you...<em>

* * *

><p>A thin pale hand was thrust in my face and I glanced up from the worksheet in front of me. My neighbor, a platinum blond with bright blue eyes, smiled at me in a friendly way.<p>

"Hello Roxas, I'm Namine. You're Sora's twin." she introduced herself. I shook her hand gently.

"Yeah, I guess news travels fast in school huh?" I smiled shyly.

"It doesn't help that Sora's been rambling on about you coming."

"So I've heard." I laughed, the morning of our eventful mall trip popping up in my head. That was also when I met Axel and been kissed for the first time. Namine giggled and I slapped myself mentally returning to the conversation. "Sora's a bit of a blabber mouth isn't he?"

"Yes." she giggled again, it was a light, sweet sound. She turned back around in her desk and picked up a large green crayon, starting to draw something on the sketchbook she had. I watched as she drew what looked liked the beginnings of a...deck of cards. After a few minutes she caught me staring and pushed the paper closer so I could see better.

"Do you like drawing?" she asked.

"Oh um, no, not really." I confessed. "I'm pretty bad at anything art. I like looking at it though."

"I'll bring my other book for you to look at if you want."

"Uh okay." I smiled. "That's cool."

Namine returned to her sketch. "What lunch do you have Roxas?" she asked as she reached for the red and yellow crayons.

"First."

"I do too." she bit her lip and looked at me. "W-would it be alright if I sat with you? I don't have anyone to sit with."

"Alright!" my smile turned into a grin. "This is awesome! I've already got a friend!"

* * *

><p><em>Namine seems to be a rather quiet person, but very open and friendly. You know, if I keep meeting new people and making friends like this I won't be able to keep track of all of them. Maybe I should keep a list! LOL. Moving on, it started raining during second hour, and science was alright too. I have Honors Chemistry (Thank you Xi-Xi!) and one of my classmates is a pink haired guy. And the way he and the teacher kept looking at each other, I felt like I was spying or something. Lunch was probably the highlight of the day, for good reasons, and bad...<em>

* * *

><p>"Um, what exactly is this?" I asked, poking at the weird brown bread on my tray.<p>

"Meatloaf." Namine answered next to me. "Don't worry, it's better than it looks."

"I'll take your word on that." I mumbled. It was lunch time and I was sitting with my new found friend in the back of the cafeteria. I poked my food absent minded while I searched the mass of students for my brother. So far, no luck. I did spot a head of pink hair though. "Hey, who's the guy with the pink hair?"

Namine looked up and followed my line of eyesight. She visibly blanched and looked back down at her tray, fiddling nervously with her utensils. "That's Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin."

"The Graceful Assassin?" my eyebrow raised. "What the hell does that mean?"

"They call him the 'Graceful Assassin' because he basically kills everyone with his looks." She whispered and I nodded. I watched as Marluxia turned and saw our table. His face split into a grin and he started to weave through the crowd towards us, and for some reason I got a feeling that we were in trouble.

"He's coming over here." I said. Namine's blonde head shot up and she stared at the pink haired guy in what was unmistakebly fear. "What's wrong?" I asked, concerned about why my friend would make such a face.

"Oh no, he's coming over here to bully me again." She stammered.

"No way!" I copied her panicked tone. Bullies and I had never mixed well. I tried to think of an evasive procedure but one glance told me he was already to close to make any type of escape. I watched the pink haired junior stalk over to us, and another blonde girl joined him.

"Not Larxene too." Namine sounded defeated.

"Yeah, me too little witch." Larxene sounded more like a witch with her high pitch cackle.

"So, you made a little friend." Marluxia had a confident voice, the kind that went with great acting skills. He leaned forward, one hand supporting him on the table, and smirked at her. "To bad he'll leave you just like all the others."

"Leave her be." I was surprised at the strength in my voice, actually I was surprised I had spoken at all.

"Shut up thirteen." Larxene barked. _Thirteen? What does that mean?_ I brushed the thought away when a familiar head of red appeared next to Marluxia. A hand shot out and knocked the pink haired boy's arm out from under him. With a loud crash, a howl of pain, and a squeak from Namine and I, Marluxia's chin met the table. Axel pinned him there by his neck, an angry glint in his eyes. I looked around to see if anyone was watching, but the other students ignored the event unfolding. _Is this a regular occurrence?_

"You better watch yourself eleven." Axel lowered his voice to a deadly level. "I wouldn't want Xemnas to find out your little** plan** to **overthrow** him."

_What's with the numbers, and what about overthrowing Riku's brother?_ I was getting really confused, really fast. I looked to Namine for help but her eyes were trained on Larxene, probably watching that she didn't do anything to Axel while his back was turned. Larxene on the other hand looked like she was enjoying the whole thing.

Marluxia mumbled something that sounded very much like a threat. "What was that flower boy?" Axel pressed harder.

"Nothing! Now get off!" Marluxia squealed. Axel released his hold and the other boy bolted up, backing up a few paces.

"Trust me Roxas," he turned around. "You'll be disgusted with her soon enough." and then he turned and walked away.

I looked up at Axel, thankful that he had come when he did, but he was still staring angrily after the guy. I touched his sleeve and he jumped, turning his attention to me and Namine. "Oh sorry. Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for the save Axel." I smiled. He blinked a few times and smiled back.

"Thank you Axel." Namine stammered beside me. Axel nodded and glanced out the doors to the picnic area where the rain was still pounding furiously. He suddenly bent down and grabbed my bag and lunch tray.

"You should come eat with the us." He said, keeping my bag out of my reach. "We usually eat an one of the classrooms."

"I told Namine I would sit with her." I said, tugging on the strap of my book bag.

He rolled his eyes. "I meant the both of you dimwit."

"Oh." I turned to look at her. "Do you want to?"

"Um, okay." she smiled hesitantly and stood up with her sketchbook, throwing her empty tray in a trash can nearby. We followed Axel out of the lunch room and down the hallway. My mind began to wander while we walked.

_Number thirteen and eleven? Over throwing Xemnas? What did all that mean? Maybe it was some secret code for some secret club. It could be that weird royalty and social ranking thing Axel was talking about at the mall that one day.. I'll have to ask him._

"Roxy? Man, we're over here." I blinked and looked behind me to where Axel and Namine were staring after me, both of them stopped in front of a door.

"Sorry," I smiled sheepishly and jogged back. "Lost in thought."

"Yeah, we can see that babe." Axel smirked. "I called your name three times."

"What did you just call me?" I asked incredously.

"I called you Roxy and babe." he chuckled and opened the door before I could yell at him. "Hey, I found him. Also brought a little tag along."

"Yo, why are the lights off?" he asked as he stroaded in. I followed right behind with Namine trailing shyly. The room was pitch black, even the curtains on the window had been drawn, not a single sliver of light allowed to penetrate. I felt a shiver of fear race down my spine as a vision of my dream flashed through my mind.

"BOO!" the lights flickered on and Demyx's face appeared inches from mine. Through some weird clairevoyant moment I managed to clap my hand over Namine's mouth right before she screamed, otherwise I was frozen. My chest rose and fell rapidly as I stared wide eyed at the blonde, paralyzed with shock and a tinge of the fear I had been carrying around with me since last night.

"Demyx," my eyes darted to a boy with bright blue hair that cascaded down his back and a large X shaped scar on his face. He sat properly in a desk, a home made lunch laid out neatly in front of him. Demyx cowered back under his stern gaze with a whimper. "Behave."

"Yes Saix." Demyx mumbled. A smile rapidly replaced his frown and he grabbed Namine's hand, pulling her out from behind me and further into the room. "Well hello there! Nice to meet ya! I'm Demyx, nine is my number! I love music and water! Who are you?"

"I'm N-Namine!" she squeaked. They continued dancing around the room. _Another number..._

"Roxas?" a hand clamped down on my shoulder and I startled, tripping away from the person. Axel blinked at me in confusion, hand still raised. I relaxed slightly and told my heart to stop it's erratic beating. _God you idiot! _My mind screamed. _It was just a dream, you're safe! They can't reach you here._

"You alright Roxas, you're spacing out a lot." he asked, stepping closer. I blushed and turned away to hide it, walking over to a desk near Saix.

"Nothing." I didn't see the disappointed look that flitted across Axel's face. I sat down and continued eating the food that I had so rudely been forced to forget about, watching the other two blondes acting like hyper idiots. I was glad to see Namine smiling as Demyx gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Good afternoon," I looked next to me at Saix, he had turned his full attention on me -his apathetic and serious gaze was kind of disturbing when your mouth was full. "I am Saix Lunar, the handler for these two."

I swallowed hastily. "Oh, um... I'm Rox-"

"Roxas Strife, son of Cloud and Aerith Strife. Twin of Sora who lives on Atlantis Drive, the red house with the brown roof. You moved here from Traverse Town and this is your first year in a public high school. I know." he said, nodding slightly.

"Um...how?" I inched away in my seat, really disturbed now, gently bumping into Axel who had taken the seat next to me. "H-how did you k-know all that?"

"Don't worry, he knows everything about everyone. He probably got all that stuff from Sora." Axel draped and arm around my shoulder. _E-everything? Does he know- know about- No! No one but Mom, Dad, and Uncle Leon know. Sora wouldn't have been able to tell him or anyone else._ My quickly developing stalker leaned over me to speak to the other. "Saix your scaring the kid."

"I apologize." he deadpanned.

"I'm not a kid!" I huffed indignantly and pushed his arm away.

"Aww!" Axel cooed. "Roxy's upset!"

"And don't call me Roxy!"

We all jumped (except for Saix) as the door was slammed open by yet another blonde head. "What's up all ya wankers!" the heavily British accented voice was loud as the guy stepped in. Axel and I both bristled when Marluxia walked in as well.

"Calm down you two, I'm not going to bite." the assassin scoffed. "It's not like I want to be here. I was virtually dragged."

"Yeah well, I can't guarrantee Saix won't if I told him what happened earlier." Axel snapped.

"What happened earlier?" said boy growled coldly as he glared at Axel, losing his cool for a moment. Axel blanched but ignored him.

"Just stay away from Demyx and Namine." he warned Marluxia, who waved it off. He then turned to the new guy with the British accent. "What do you want Luxord? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't you be in Juvenile?" Luxord laughed. "I'm here to play cards!" Was he really here skipping class just to play cards?

"But I always lose!" Demyx whined from where he was giving Namine a piggy back ride -he seriously can't be older than me.

"That's okay for this game Dem, all the more fun and games for us!"

"What game is it?" Axel asked. Luxord began to snicker. "Luxord."

"Strip poker!" he blurted.

* * *

><p><em>Needless to say it was silent for awhile after he said that. Especially since the only thing probably going through our heads was the fact that Namine was with us. Saix saved her though...<em>

* * *

><p>"S-strip...poker?" We all stuttered (except for Saix, the guy's a rock) and glanced at Namine. Her face had turned bright red and she lowered her head, refusing to make eye contact with us out of embarrassment.<p>

"What about Namine?" I pointed out. Luxord looked at me in surprise, as if he had just seen me for the first time. "She's a g-girl, we can't play that with her!" actually I didn't exactly feel like participating either. _The world really doesn't want me to survive today, does it?_ I cringed at the very idea of stripping in front of these people, even if it was just my shirt. It wasn't like I was bad at cards or anything, but I wasn't the best.

"And who might this cute stranger be?" Luxord asked me and I crossed my arms angrily at the description. "I'm absolutely positive I've never seen you before, but you look awfully familiar love."

"I'm Roxas, Sora's brother."

"That explains it." he smiled and returned to the question I asked.

"What about Namine?" he laughed. "If she wants to play then let her! The more the merrier!"

"You are indecent Mr. Fate." Saix had packed up his finished lunch and went to stand by Namine side as she scrambled off of Demyx's back. With a gentle but firm hand he took her shoulder and steered her out of the room, the door clicking loudly as it closed behind him.

"Um, I think I'll go with them!" I jumped out of my chair, prepared to bolt out the door, but I was pulled back down and landed on Axel's lap with a slight 'umph!'

"Oh no you don't Roxas, you're not running away." he chuckled close to my ear and I gulped.

This could not end well.

* * *

><p>It didn't.<p>

I tried my best to cover my bare chest without revealing my cards to anyone. So far I was actually doing really well, Luxord was the only one with more clothes on then me. Then again, he hadn't lost a single article of cloth yet. Demyx and Marluxia were the worst off, each down to their boxers and socks. I noticed my earlier tormenter shiver from the air conditioner that had kicked on a few minutes before and I felt just slightly sorry for him. Just barely.

Luxord suddenly smiled and glanced up at the clock. I frowned at his break in poker face and wondered what could possibly have him so happy. I heard the door open behind me and turned. Who I saw made me freeze like a deer in headlights.

"What was it you needed to talk to me about Lux- What are you five doing?"

"Holy shit! Vexen!" Axel's outburst sent us into a panicked frenzy. Marluxia jumped to his feet and dove for his clothes, tears barely restrained and a choked sob escaping his throat. Demyx dove behind one of the curtains and pointed accusingly at Luxord.

"Xigbar set you up to this, didn't he?" he yelled as the Brit whipped out a camera and began snapping away.

"Very clever water boy!" he laughed hysterically.

"Damn!" Axel swore and grabbed my arm. He swept up our things and dashed past the immobolized science teacher. Of all the things to happen as we ran down the hall the bell rang. A string of curses flowed from the red heads mouth. I felt him shove me to the left and he slammed the utility closet door before any student saw us. It was silent apart from our heavy breathing and I leaned against the back wall, trying desperately to catch my breathe. _He- that bastard planned the entire thing!_ I screamed in my mind. Anger flashed through me but was quelled when I felt the boiling rage flowing off of the guy in front of me. I couldn't see him in the dark, but I could easily hear the nasty things he was muttering and the dark aura that was coming off of him in waves. _I should do something before he does. I'd rather not let him do anything reckless to get us caught._

"Axel?" I whispered and carefully took his elbow to make sure he didn't run off to go beat the crap out of Luxord. This was important I decided because he was still half naked and it would keep him from being able to flail his arms in anger and possibly hit me by accident.

"That fucking dumbass." he seethed, leaning his head against the door. "He's gonna pay for this! We could get detention for this!"

"Detention?" I squeaked. That did not sound like a good thing.

Axel stopped and I waited. After a minute he turned around to face me and there was a click, he had turned on the light above us. I was surprised just how guilty his expression was, it made me feel sad for some reason. I wanted nothing more to reach up and force him to smile.

"I'm so sorry Roxas." he said with an amount of depression I didn't think her could ever have. "It's your first day in public high and I've ruined it. I should have told Luxord to piss off when he asked us to play. This always happens."

"No, you should have let me leave." I stated. His face fell even more before regaining it's cocky smirk. I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering just what he was thinking. _As long as he isn't frowning._

"I have to say, there is a part of this I like." he chuckled and braced his hands on either side of my head. Nervousness erupted in my stomach and chest as I finally realized what position we were in. "I get the fortune of being locked in a closet with a nearly naked angel."

"Axel." I warned as he leaned towards my face. "Don't you dare."

"What can I say, you're pretty cute." he breathed in my ear and I began to tremble. _Back up Axel, please just back up. This is too much for me, I'm- I'm scared._

* * *

><p><em>Remember when I told you about what the doctor said? That I might experience a black out if I'm unlucky? Yeah well, I guess I have bad luck. After that thought went through my head I don't remember anything. I came too in the nurse's office about fifteen minutes later. Axel was there, he had apparently got my clothes on me and carried me there when I collapsed. He was really quiet and barely even looked at me, I guess he felt it was his fault. And it was, I knew it and he knew it, but he doesn't know why.<em>

_ No one knows why and I don't plan on changing that. Ever._

_ ~Roxas_

* * *

><p>AN: It's finally done...

I hope no one was too OOC! Please leave reviews, all are welcomed! Thanks to all the wonderful fan artist online who's pictures help inspire me! To TamashiiWolf! To my dear music! And finally to the evil plot bunnies who helped me for once!

PS. If you wish to hear the true story of my broken foot then I want...hm...lets make it four reviews!

_~Akemi-chan and buddies (buddies = a writer's hallucinations)  
><em>


	6. SeaSalt On The Tower

A/N: Chapter 5 is here in record time! It only took me 3 hours to write and it probably shows...I'm proud of my new personal record...and I'm making myself feel really bad right now. Nika is laughing at me (I say everything i write out loud) and I think I will hit her with my crutch.

She just threw a...dog treat, at my head, and then she stole my brand new sparkily blue pinwheel.

I'm just gonna let you read now...

Disclaimer (for this chap and #2): I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Xi-Xi,<em>

_ I got your letter, thanks for the support. You know, you were always right, I'm way to much of a push over. I really need to practice at keeping my own promises. I told Axel everything, well...not everything, but the summary of it. Maybe I should have kept it to myself, but when I read your letter I changed my mind. "Keeping it to yourself won't help." that's what you wrote and your advice is usually right so..._

* * *

><p>I folded Xion's letter and neatly placed in an old shoe box that I kept on my bookshelf. <em>Tell Axel...<em> Could I tell him? Did I even have the strength to tell the story to myself without breaking down? No I didn't, but that doesn't matter; Tears or not I should tell him, especially since he had taken to being my stalker after that black out incident. He would refuse to leave my side before school, at lunch, or after school until I got home, he was like a mother hen or something. Luckily Sora and Riku weren't against him, Demyx, Namine, and Saix sitting with us up on the roof.

_What should I tell him though? Should I tell him all of it?_ No, I would tell him the basics, but there were somethings he didn't need to know. I stood up from my bed and headed downstairs where Sora and Riku were playing video games, Kairi and Namine watching from the couch. The four of them had become good friends thankfully.

* * *

><p>"Y-your house?" Namine stammered. It was after school and I was sitting with Sora and Kairi as we waited for Riku to come back from his locker.<p>

"Yeah, you should hang out with us!" I said. "You already confirmed that you didn't have anyone to hang out with this weekend."

"Okay." She smiled. "This is so cool, I've never been to a friends house before!"

"Wait a minute," Sora tapped his chin thoughtfully, it was a rather amusing look for him. "What about Kairi, Yuffie, and Demyx. Aren't you four always doing volunteer work together?"

He was right I realized. I thought back to my first school lunch, when Demyx had introduced himself to her as if he hadn't already known who she was. I raised an eyebrow in question at the guilty look Kairi had on her face.

"We do but..." the pink haired girl mumbled guilty. "The three of us never actually talk to her." She stood up and suddenly hugged the other girl who squeaked. "I'm so sorry Namine! If I had known you didn't have any friends or that you felt so left out I would have paid more attention! Please forgive me!"

"It's alright, I'm not mad." Namine smiled shyly. "But thank you."

* * *

><p>"Roxas!" Sora shouted and motioned to one of the extra controllers. "Come join! We're playing Mario Cart!"<p>

"No thanks," I shook my head and sat down on the free couch. "I'll just watch."

"Your loss." He shrugged and gave the game his full concentration, which wasn't much. Riku grinned as he won the race and Sora began to accuse him of not pausing while he was talking to me. Riku grabbed his controller and threw it to the side, taking his own and beginning to wrap it around his lover like a rope.

"Ew! Riku, don't do that in front of us!" Kairi screeched as Riku began to take a protesting Sora's shirt off. I made a mock gagging face at them and they both stuck their tongues out at me, I copied childishly. After I was sure Sora's shirt would remain on I looked next to me to where Namine was drawing something on her sketch pad. Kairi kept glancing at the picture and blushing furiously and she had a hand clapped over her mouth in an attempt to keep her giggles from escaping.

"What are you drawing?" I asked, leaning in to look. Namine jumped and pressed the sketch to her chest, hiding it from me as Kairi's giggles got harder.

"Nothing!" She chirped suspiciously.

"You s-should show h-him!" Kairi struggled to say.

"What? What is it?" I was confused and slightly worried now. Namine blushed in shame and slowly turned the pad around for all of us to see. Kairi couldn't contain herself anymore and broke out in raucious laughter at the shocked faces of Riku and Sora, and my own tomato red face. The picture was a colored and full detail of Axel and I.

"N-Namine?" I could barely speak from the embarrassment and surprise. "Why are Axel an-and I k-kissing?" I choked. The picture showed me and him sitting close on a park bench. His arm was around my shoulders like always, only his other hand was caressing my cheek. I had my arms wrapped around his waist. I wanted to shout how that would never happen and it was ridiculous, but I just couldn't bring myself to say it. _Oh my god...I actually like the idea!_ And it was true that Axel had already kissed me twice before, each time on the cheek.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" She rushed and closed the book, the picture disappearing from view. "Please don't get angry! I just think you two would make a great couple, but I can understand if you think that's stupid and all. I'm so sorry, I won't do it again."

"No, don't- it's- um..." I searched through my head for the right word. "It's not bad or anything, um... I was just shocked is all. Y- you don't h-have to stop drawing it-! Wait, no! That's not what I meant-"

"Dare I say Roxas actually likes the picture?" Sora cut me off with a snicker.

"What?" I shouted defensively and my blush intensified as they began laughing too. "No!"

"I'm telling Axel!" Riku jumped up and grabbed the house phone from the base. Dread sunk into my stomach and I lunged for it, but he held it above his head, out of my reach. I jumped but still didn't come close to reaching it. We all froze as it began ringing in his hand, the loud tone filling the now quiet room.

"Who?" Riku brought it down and read the caller ID. He pumped his fist in victory as he told us. "Ha! It's Axel!"

"Shit!" I grabbed it out of his hand as he was momentarily distracted. Before he could take it back I ran upstairs and slammed my door, flicking the lock in place and sliding down the wood to the floor. I jumped slightly as he began to beat my door. The wood muffled the shouts of protest but not the pounding, it sounded like Sora had joined in too. I shook my head and flopped down on the covers, pressing the talk button.

"Strife residence, Roxas speaking." I said.

"Roxy babe! I'm glad you picked up, I had this weird feeling that Riku was going to and tell me something really amusing." He laughed. I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at it in horror. _Ho...ly...Crap! The guy is psychic!_ "Hm? Roxy? You there?"

"You're never going to stop calling me that, are you?" I blubbered hastily, changing the subject.

"Nope!" He laughed and for some reason I actually felt myself relax a bit. I smiled and rested one of my hands behind my head. The rough beating of my door had stopped and I guessed they had gone back to the living room or were eavesdropping. Most likely the latter.

"So why did you call?" I asked, trying to count the those weird sparkles that come with popcorn ceiling. Something dawned on me and I bolted up. "Hey! How'd you get my number?"

"It's called a phone book Roxas." He said. _Oh yeah, duh._ I laid back again. "I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today?"

"Um, sure." I said and glanced at my alarm clock, the red numbers blinking at me. "When and where?"

"I was thinking the clock tower at...four?" it was half past three so that gave me thirty minutes.

"Alright, I'll be there." I nodded to myself.

"Cool. I'll talk to ya soon then." He chuckled.

"Yeah, bye." I jumped slightly as the pounding on my door suddenly picked up.

"Sounds like a circus over there. Do I want to know?" I laughed with him.

"Nope. See ya!" I said a little louder, teasing the others, and I hit the end button. I heard one of the girls yell for me to open the door or else and rolled my eyes. Definitely eavesdropping.

* * *

><p>It only took me ten minutes to get ready to go, but drilling it through my friends heads that they could <strong>not<strong> follow me took another ten. Now I was running down streets and taking shortcuts through alleys just to make it in time. I mumbled a list of choice words for the other's under my breath, mainly for Sora and Riku who had been the big problem. I had even been surprised when Namine begged me to let her come, and I had a sneaking suspicioun it was so she could get more inspiration for those sketches of hers. I finally made it to the tower completely out of breathe and hoping that I was on time. I saw Axel standing out front with a plastic bag swinging in his hand. He checked his wristwatch and looked around before spotting me with a smile. He waved and I waved back, slowly approaching him while trying to get my breathe back at the same time. Why was it when ever I was near Axel I ended up out of breathe? I would have to sort this problem later.

"You made it!" he dropped the bag and wrapped an arm around my neck so he could give me a noogie much to my protest. "You look tired, did you run all the way or something? I could have given you a ride if you'd asked." he directed my gaze to a small Toyota Corolla parked on the curb across the street.

"I didn't know you could drive." I said.

"I ride the school bus to save money."

"Well excuse us lowly non-licensed mortals!" I mocked and he laughed, ruffling my hair again. He picked up the bag and started heading up the steps of the clock tower. I followed him into the dimly lit hall and over to a set of spiraling iron stairs. He began to ascend them and I hesitated.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He looked down over the railing and raised a finger above his head. "Up of course."

"Are we allowed up there?" I hastily climbed the stairs to catch up to him, using the rail for support. I looked up to see how far it was to the top. It was far to say the least and I didn't favor having to climb all those steps.

"It's open to the public, but other's rarely come here." He continued forward with me close behind. "Everyone else goes to the skate park or the arcade, but I like it up here. It's quiet, good for thinking." I snorted and he shot me a confused look over his shoulder. "What?"

"You just don't seem like the kind of person who would look for a place to think." I explained.

He scowled in annoyance at me but then smiled. "I guess I'm just full of surprises." he shrugged. "But so are you."

"I don't understand?"

"That little fainting session in the closet." He stopped and turned around to gently prod me in the chest with an accusing finger. "I know it was basically my fault for making you uncomfortable, but you really scared me. Next time just push me away or something."

"Right." I mumbled as he turned back around.

"Anyways, I wanted to make up for what I did. That's why I thought we'd hang out."

"At an old clock tower?" I raised in eyebrow. "You know, most apologies are made out of flowers or dinner."

"No, that's a date." He chuckled and eyed me over his shoulder. I blushed and focused on my feet instead, not wanting to trip and fall down, though I was pretty sure he would have caught me.

The rest of our ascension was silent, but that was because both of us were too tired to talk. I wondered what was in the bag that Axel carried and tried to peak in, but he pulled it away saying it was a surprise. After some time we finally came to the top and I gasped. The top floor was open to the sky but large arch ways that led to ledge big enough to on. Another smaller set of stairs led up into the ceiling where I guessed the bells and clock were. I carefully sat on the ledge, again not wanting to fall, and stared out at the town, amazed by the birds eye view.

"Pretty nice huh?" Axel said and sat next to me opening the bag. He pulled out two blue popsicles with a smirk. "Surprise! Sea-salt ice cream!"

I took the treat that he handed me with thanks and unwrapped it. He put the trash back in the bag and sat on one of the handles so it wouldn't blow away. I eyed the blue ice cream warily._ Sea-salt?_ That sounded gross. I peeked at Axel to see him quickly devouring his frozen substance. He noticed and chuckled.

"Trust me, it's good."

"Alright. It better not be poisoned though." I warned and he laughed. Tentavily I licked the popsicle and my eyes widened. It was delicious, salty but then sweet! He laughed harder as I started to demolish it. "Told ya."

We sat like that for awhile, licking away at our snack, watching the sun slowly begin to inch toward the horizon. I caught Axel staring at me more than once. Suddenly I felt something cold drop onto my finger and I sighed, cursing the warm rays of the sun that were melting my ice cream all over my hand. I finished the popsicle and started to lick off the mess on my hands but a warm hand grabbed my wrist.

"Let me." a blush erupted on my face as Axel began to suck the salty/ sweet liquid from my fingers. It was kind of mezmorizing and I couldn't tear my eyes away from the scene.

* * *

><p><em>Apparently my mind slows down when I'm with Axel because I didn't realized just how wrong and suggestive the whole thing was! I mean come on! This is me we're talking about, I should have stopped him immediately. I did stop him eventually.<em>

* * *

><p>"No, stop!" I pushed him away and scooted across the ledge a little. He seemed disappointed but that was replaced with worry when he saw I was trembling.<p>

"Roxy?" He asked. He reached over to touch my shoulder but I shy'd away. "Babe?"

"Don't call me that." I whispered. I didn't mean for my voice to come out harsh or mean and instantly regretted it when his face turned hurt. He sat back, a cold gaze turned toward the town. _Crap! What am I going to do now? I've virtually destroyed our time together._ I wanted to repair the harm I'd done but the image of a greasy man's face and the feel of him roughly twisting my wrist flooded my mined and I shivered. When had it gotten so dark and cold out? The sun had sunken half way below the horizon and I wondered just how long we had been out here. A jacket fell on my shoulders and I glanced at Axel as he leaned back on his hands. Shakily I pulled the hoodie closer to me, my lips twitching up just slightly as I took in his cozy scent.

"Sorry. I guess that was out of line." He scratched the back of his head.

"No, I'm sorry." I said. _I should tell him, now rather than later._ I cleared my throat to grab his attention and balled my fists once I knew I had it. "Um...there's something I need to tell you."

"I'm all ears."

"It's really important alright?" Now I was just stalling. "You can't interrupt me or I don't know if I'll be able to continue. And listen real well because there's no way I'm telling it twice-"

"Roxas." He cut my blathering off. "Just spit it out."

I swallowed and nodded, turning back to face the town. This was it, I was going to finally let it all out. Everything I had tried to force to the back of my mind and heart was going to be laid bare to the person I had come to see as my best friend and possibly even crush...

"I want to tell you why I haven't been living with my family for sixteen years."

* * *

><p>AN: Done! Haha! the next chapter will be...sad.

So no one reviewed... NO SIDE STORY FOR YOU MWAHAHAHAHAH- hack cough gag...

Thank you to TamashiiWolf who checked over this and pointed out my nasty mistakes!

PS. I'm watching The Guild!

_~Akemi-chan & Nika_


	7. A Promise In A Beloved's House

**A/N #2: I made some spelling mistakes and they were really bothering me, so here you go my beauties! I proofread this at 12:13! Right now I'm am searching for some inspiration for the next chapter, I have the important part planned but if i only wrote that it would be about...oh i don't know- a little tiny page long. That's how much i need to write two or three paragraphs! ... so yeah, but since that's my only set back it shouldn't be too long until you can all read it!**

**ALSO: i would still really like those reviews... pwease... T.T I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter if you do- heck, maybe i'll even find a way to incorporate you into the chappy! pwetty pwease i would so dearly love some feed back! And since Nika-chan's not here I'll even get on my knees and _beg_ while I type this! Pwease! puppy dog eyes computer style! /.w.\**

A/N: I finally got this chappy up! I hope you love it! Let's just pray that chapter 7 won't cause me such problems as this one and that it'll be faster.

Did anyone know that I put updates on my ongoing stories on my profile? Their right underneath my list of favorite pairings, though i might move them so their the first thing y'all see. Just a little note...

Lol, Nika actually misses me cuz I'm in Tex. At least now she can't steal my pinwheel... wait, i left that in arizona... T^T don't break it please!

DISCLAIMER: If i tried to say that kh was mine, squeenix would do the same to me as Saix would do if i tried to take his weapon (or his Mansex! lol)

* * *

><p><em>"I want to tell you why I haven't been living with my family for sixteen years."<em>

* * *

><p>Axel sat straight again, his interest peaked. I glanced at him and was caught in those pools of emerald that were his eyes; they were open, warm, and even a bit concerned. The dieing light of the sun turned them into gem stones and it warmed me. After I was done telling him, would he still want to be my friend? Would he think me weak? Would he be uncomfortable being my friend?<p>

For the love of all things I hoped not.

"Roxas," that raspy voice barely said anything and yet it said everything. He would accept whatever it was that I was about to lay out to him, he would accept it all. I looked away, to the town, slightly more confident now. I knew that confidence wasn't going to last.

"It's not really uncommon, it happens all the time," I started. I couldn't say it directly, but I was sure he would understand. "It was 10 hours after I was born. I was in an intensive care ward at the time because of a breathing problem, it had gone away but they wanted to be safe. Those two, they somehow managed to just come in and take me."

I couldn't see him but I could hear the intake of breathe, he understood what I was saying. I wondered what it must have been like for Aerith and Cloud, they were already worried because of the medical scare, but then I just disappeared. For a parent to suddenly lose their children to the unknown, worrying everyday, not knowing if their child is safe, happy, or even alive. It sounds devastating.

"I thought they were my real parents, and I loved them like they were my favorite super heroes, but I guess they didn't love each other. When I was 7 they started to argue a lot more, a whole lot more. Yet after everything that happened, I can't find it in my heart to hate them. When I think about them I still see the loving, caring parents from when I was little."

The therapist had told my real parents I was in denial, that I was trying to suppress the bad memories and only think of the good. She said it was natural, and I know that's what I'm doing, but I also know it wasn't denial I was in. No matter how nice they were to me I knew they were bad people, but I still loved them, because of the good memories.

"What happened?" Axel asked softly, but I detected anger in his voice. That cold tone made me shiver slightly and I pulled his hoodie closer.

"They- they um, well it wasn't bad at first. The teacher asked about the bruises, but them my parents pulled me out of school. Xion- Xion was my only friend, but them my dad- he- I-" My voice broke into sobs as I thought back to the day, the day I remember as the day I finally broke. Tears began to run red hot down my cheeks and I jumped slightly as two warm arms wrapped around me. Axel pulled me closer and I stiffened, but I relaxed after a moment, reviling in the security I felt coming from him.

"Tell me Roxas, tell me what happened," he whispered and began to gently rock us, careful so that we wouldn't fall off the edge of the tower.

"I- I- I can't, it's too hard, I don't w-want to think a-about it!"

"Sshh," he whispered. "If you don't want to I won't force you to."

I was crying so hard I had soaked the front of Axel's shirt, I could feel the salty water on my lips. He tightened his hold on me and suddenly we were standing up. I stumbled slightly as he guided me to the stairs.

"A-Axel? What-?"

"I'm taking you home," he cut me off. "You're a disaster right now and I think you need to be around your family. I want you to feel safe, and right now I think they're the safest."

"I don't want to," I sniffed and tried to pull away. There was no way I could let Sora see me like this, it would break his heart. "I don't want m-my brother to see me, please... just stay with me!"

Axel stopped and gave me an incredulous look. Usually I was pushing him away, but now I was clinging to him like child. I hid my face in his arm, becoming embarrassed. This was just great, I was a sobbing mess and having a basic panic attack, right in front of the guy I might possibly have a small, itsy bitsy, very tiny crush on.

"Alright," Axel murmured quietly and turned his back to me. "I'll stay with you as long as you want, we can go to my house if you want, so you don't have to face your family yet. Get on my back."

"W-what?" I asked through my tears.

"Get on my back so I can carry you down the stairs," he chuckled. "I don't think you'll make it on your own babe."

I almost smiled as he said that horrible nickname, I scrambled up onto his back and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I whimpered as we descended the old narrow stairs, partly out of fear of him losing his balance and falling, and partly from all the trauma flashing through my head. Talking about my past had opened all the doors I had tried to keep locked and now all those memories were shooting before my eyes. I closed them, hoping that the darkness would block the images, but it only served to intensify them. I buried my nose into Axel's back tearfully; he smelled nice, like freshly cut wood and sugar with an undertone of smoke.

"It's alright buddy, we're almost to the car." My best friend said in a soothing tone. I smiled slightly into his shirt before it hit me. We were going to his car... to his house...

"Axel," My voice was stronger than before, but still shaky. "You're not going to try something inappropriate while I'm with you, are you?"

"Fuck no!" He sounded hurt and I instantly regretted asking him. We were in the ground hall now and he put me down on my feet, spinning and grabbing my shoulders. He shook me slightly as he yelled. "Who -no- _what_ the hell do you think I am! You think I'm some monster who's just looking for some of it? You think that after you trusted me enough to tell me all that I'm going to turn right around and do that to you? I know I'm not that great of a person but I'm still your friend! I'm still a sane human being!"

"I'm s-sorry," I stuttered quickly, frightened by his rage. "I didn't mean it like that! It's just a habit, you know, cuz you're always joking around like that... I'm sorry..."

His face turned guilty and pained almost immediately and he let go of me, turning and hiding his face with a hand. "No, I'm sorry," he apologized. "I understand what you mean, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

We stood there in awkward silence for a minute. I cleared my voice and took a hold of his shirt shyly. "Can we still go to your house?"

He looked at a clock that hung between the girls and boys bathroom as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. It was late, almost seven thirty. "Sure, but will your parents get mad if you don't come home? I don't want you to get in trouble and be banned from ever seeing me again, not that it would stop me."

"I'll call Sora and tell him to come up with an excuse," I shrugged and pulled on his arm to get him to start walking to the door.

"I never thought of you as the rebellious type Roxy, I like it." He chuckled and tightened his hold. I mumbled something profanic towards the nickname. "So what do you want to do tonight? Movie, games, smex? I'm up for any of them, but the third one would be my favorite. Ow! Hey now, no violence, it was just a suggestion!"

I gave him a fleeting glare as he let go of me so he and I could get in his car. It was red with flames painted on it, and the default cloth seats had been replaced with fake gray leather. A freshener hanging from the rear view mirror made the interior smell like mint and I sneezed. I slid in quickly and pulled the buckle across my chest and lap, flinching slightly at how loud it was when it clicked into place. Axel adjusted a mirror for a moment before reaching over and pulling his keys out of the hoodie I wore. I stared in awe at how many key chains and pendants were swinging from the key ring and wondered how it was I had not noticed that giant jingling mess in my pocket before.

The car was surprisingly quiet as it started up and we backed out. I pulled my cell phone out of my back pocket and hit the speed dial number I had reserved for my twin. It didn't even finish the first ring before it was answered, but instead of Sora it sounded like a breathless Namine.

"Roxas! How are you? Are you coming back? Was it fun? Did you two kiss- oh wait, probably not, you seem like the shy type when it comes to that. What did you guys do? Tell me everything!" I giggled slightly and Axel glanced at me.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Namine is very... enthusiastic."

"Ah." He shook his head and chuckled.

"Namine, for one calm down," I told her. Her breathing slowed after a second so I continued. "For two, nothing really happened (Big Fat Mutha Fucka Lie) and yes it was fun. Where's my brother?"

"Oh, um..." I heard Kairi laughing hysterically in the background. "They said they were going upstairs to get a game from Sora's room, but..."

"I see, then he's no help." I muttered.

"What do you need Rox?" Kairi asked, I guess I was on speaker phone.

"I'm not coming home tonight so-"

"Oh my god! You and Axel are having a sleep over? Naughty!"

"Hey, it's not li-"

"You need an excuse to tell your parents! Don't you worry Roxas, we've got it covered!"

The line went dead and I pulled the phone away to stare at the screen. When she said it like that it made me worry all the more. I stuffed my phone back in my pocket and sunk deeper into my seat with a depressed sigh. The colors flying past the window were cheerful and bright, the opposite of my mood. I just wanted a blanket, a depressing movie, and some hot chocolate. Warmth enveloped my hand and I looked down at Axel's hand. He squeezed it reassuringly and I smiled inside. He really was a great friend, and the support he was giving me made me feel better, as if my past could be buried and left for good.

I studied are hands, how his dwarfed mine and encased it like a glove. His hands were a little calloused and his nails were trimmed short. His thumb started rubbing slow circles into the back of my hand and I closed my eyes, the gesture soothing. I let everything empty from my mind, all I wanted to think about was having a good time with my friend.

"Here we are," I looked up at the house as we pulled up to the curb. It was a normal one story house painted brown and green. There was a car parked in the car port, it was a nondescript black Mercedes. Axel headed to the front door, but I stayed on the curb, unsure.

"You coming?" He asked from the door, hand on knob.

"Does someone else live with you?" I asked, slowly following him.

"Yeah, my brother," he opened the door and allowed me to pass him. It was spacey inside, there wasn't much decoration, and it was very warm. "He's a chafaur for some rich CEO, has to drive the snob e-v-e-r-y-w-h-e-r-e."

"Oh shut pyro," an unfamiliar voice said from a door way. An older man with the same flaming red hair as Axel leaned against the door frame, he was dressed in a crumpled black and white suit with goggles on top of his head and scar like tattoos under his eyes.

"I also risk my life as his bodyguard, _and_ I get a good pay, _and_ I get to fly an awesome _helicopter_, yo. Beat that kid." Axel rolled his eyes at the smug look on his older brother's face.

"Yeah, and most of that goes to your alcohol problem." He muttered.

"Does not," the man walked closer and looked at me with eyes that were even greener than Axel's, they almost seemed to glow. "Who's the shorty yo?"

I bristled and turned a glare at him. "I'm not short."

"This is Roxas, Sora Strife's brother." Axel closed the door and ruffled my hair, at which I swatted his hand away. "Roxy, this is my big bro Reno."

"He still won't recognize my authority though yo," Reno chuckled which earned him a punch in the arm. "So, you guys a thing or something?"

"What?" I asked. Where had he gotten that from, he just met me for pete's sake. Did everyone think Axel and I were together? I had been here for less than two weeks, this must be a really small town.

"I don't know you, you're wearing my brother's jacket, and he brought you home at night... what am I suppose to think yo?"

"No, we're not," I hastily shrugged off Axel's hoodie and handed it back to him, he shoved it in a closet a few feet away. Grabbing my hand he pushed past his brother into the living room.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" he grumbled.

"I'm leaving right now yo," he chuckled, still not moving from his spot. "Shinra had some really long meeting today so Tseng and Elena are with him. He doesn't want me anywhere near the meeting because of my 'restlessness' apparently, yo."

"I don't care, just get lost," Axel flopped onto the couch and I sat next to him gingerly, taking the time to look around as they bickered. The living room was as sparce as the entry way, nothing adorned the walls but some movie posters and a clock that looked like it was broken. The couch was old and black, but comfy none the less. The only really expensive things were the large television, the wii game system, and the stereo in the corner. I shifted a little and sunk lower in the cushions, I was a little afraid that I would get stuck.

"See ya bozo's, yo," Reno waved once before leaving. We listened to the door close behind him and then as his car drove away.

It was quiet, neither of us spoke. The silence grew from one minute, to five, to ten. I shifted again and tried to think of something to say. I had never been so lost for words before, yeah I had awkward moments but this was just ridiculous.

"Thanks for letting me stay over," I said and smiled to show that I meant it.

"Anything for you babe," He smirked.

"Don't call me that!" I whined and just like that the spell was broken. He stood up and headed to what looked like a connecting kitchen.

"You hungry? It's a little late, but it's better than not having dinner at all." he asked.

"Uh- yes please!" I tried to stand up but found that I couldn't. Oh my god, I had actually gotten stuck in the couch. I tried in vain to lift myself out, but no amount of wriggling helped, if anything it just made me sink farther. "A-Axel! Your couch is eating me!"

"What the hell?" he walked back in and burst out laughing when he saw my predicament. "Holy crap that's funny!"

"No, it's not!" I yelled. "Now help me!"

"I don't know," he debated out loud. "Should I or should I just take you right here and now while you're trapped?"

"Don't you dare," I warned. He ignored me and sat down, wrapping his arms around me like a cage and leaning in close. "Axel, stop."

"Come on Roxy," he purred. "I know you think I'm hot."

"That's not the point you pervert!" I tried to push him away (like that would work).

"So you admit it," he chuckled.

"I don't admit anything! Now get off!" What was he doing? The panic rose in my back, he was really close and not in the way I liked. Tears built up in my eyes and began to spill over, I was scared. _Please stop, I don't want to black out again._

"Roxy?" Axel brushed a tear away from my cheek but I slapped his hand away.

"Hypocrite," I whispered. He pulled away and stood, pushing the cushions apart so I could get up. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Roxy," he touched my shoulder but I shrugged him off.

"Don't touch me," he stayed quiet and I peered through my bangs to see his expression. There was none, his face was a blank piece of paper. My gut twisted and I looked back down at the ground.

"Second door on the right." he muttered and headed into the kitchen. I could here pots and pans banging around as I walked down the hall, closing and locking the bathroom door behind me. I slid down the door and to the ground for the second time that day, but this time it wasn't for a light hearted reason.

Of all the things that had to happen, this evening was not turning out so well. I pulled my knees to my chest and let the tears silently dry themselves out. _Maybe I shouldn't have told him? _Then we wouldn't be at his house and I wouldn't be in his bathroom crying like a pathetic child. There were also the cons of not telling him: He would still be wondering why I blacked out, why I hadn't been with my family till now, and I wouldn't have gotten to go to his house.

I got up and moved to the sink, inspecting my appearance as I thought (I was a mess). I knew that Axel was just playing around, he wasn't actually going to do anything; if anything he would find a way to get me to make the first move, he seemed like that kind of a person. Well, he was gonna have to wait a lot longer and be a lot more cunning. I tore off some toilet paper and wet it in the sink, using it to wipe my face.

_Hypocrite._ I frowned, but he deserved it. Telling me he was my friend and wouldn't do something like that right after I confided in him, then turning around and doing just that. He was like fire, promising warm and then burning you when you least expect it. Maybe he had memory issues or something? Then I would just have to remind him.

I unlocked the door and went back to the living room only to stumble back out into the not as hot hallway. It felt like an oven in there, and it was all eminating from the kitchen, was he trying to cook us alive? Yeah it was Winter, but only the beginning, it wasn't that cold! I trudged back in and grabbed a magazine from the floor, folding it into a fan so I wouldn't die from the heat. I inched towards the kitchen door and peered in, expecting to find the house on fire or a melted body. Instead I found a shirtless Axel standing over the stove as he stirred something. I was amazed he could stand to stay in this heat, it felt like the inside of an incenerator.

"God, you really are like a fire." I whispered.

"Hm?" He turned around.

"Nothing," I answered.

"Whatever," He shrugged. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little, but we need to talk," I dropped my makeshift fan on the counter and placed my hands on my hips. He sighed and turned the stove top onto low too keep the food warm before he followed me back into the other room. I pointed to the couch and he sat himself there, back straight and hands folded like the perfect little school boy. I rolled my eyes and tried to give him my best stern face, but failed miserably and I sighed.

"Axel, you need to understand that I will black out if I get too scared, it's a psychological thing. When I tell you that you have to stop, I mean it." I groaned internally at how much of a parent I sounded like. "If you want to be touchy feely, fine, but please try to control yourself. You're so far the closest friend, apart from Namine, that I have here. I want us to stay friends, and I want your support, but when you do things like that it breaks my trust."

He looked down at his hands guiltily and I felt a twinge of pain in my stomach. I didn't like it when he made that kind of face, it made me want to cheer him up. _No! This is his punishment!_

...

_Damn him and his guilt trip._

"Hey," I almost sat down next to him, but decided I'd rather not risk getting stuck in the cushions again. "What are you making for dinner? I'm starving."

"Spaghetti," he got up and headed back to the kitchen. "Can you help me set up the table?"

"Sure, but you got to turn the heater down!" I smiled and began searching his cabinets for dish ware. Two bowls, forks, and a thing of cheese from the fridge, perfect.

"Sorry," he chuckled and carried the large pot of food to the small table. "I hate the cold, give me a sec." he jogged into the hallway and then came back, grabbing a handful of napkins from the counter on his way. "I hope you like the food, it's about all I can make other than sandwiches."

We sat down and dished out the noodles, trying our best not to make a mess on the table in our haste. It tasted really good and I told him. He smiled, happy that I liked it.

"So what are we doing after this?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Dessert, games, and a movie if you want."

"What games you got?"

"Call of Duty, Fifa, um... some racing game and Naughty Bear."

"Naughty Bear, that sounds... well, wrong..."

"Don't worry, it's none of that!" he laughed. "It's just a stuffed bear that goes around killing everything in the most gruesome way possible."

"Ah."

* * *

><p>Four hours later after watching a movie and playing Naughty Bear and Call of Duty, I finally dropped my xbox controller and slumped onto my back.<p>

"Can't. Press. Button." I moaned and rolled over onto my stomach. I yelped when I felt a weightt on my back and tried to roll over, but Axel apparently didn't want to move from his seat. "Get off you idiot."

"No way, you can't tell me you're exhausted already? Did the Zombies scare you?" he laughed.

"Oh shut up," I spat.

It was quiet for a minute as he continued shooting zombies and I tried in vain to get him off. The game paused and Axel went back to the main screen to play campaign.

"Roxas," I stopped struggling and listened to what he was saying. His face was still turned to the television but there was something different about him, about the air around him. "I just want you to know that I would never hurt you on purpose, and I'll try my best not to do it on accident either. I'm here for you, okay. When you finally want to confide everything to me, I won't run. Whatever you need, I'll help."

He turned of the console and stood up, offering a hand to me. I took it and he pulled me up to my feet easily. Suddenly he dropped to one knee and I almost laughed at how cheesy it all was, I half expected him to pull out a ring.

"I'll make sure you don't have to cry again.

I smiled. "Thanks Ax, you really are a cool friend."

"No problem."

* * *

><p><strong>"~Crawling in my skin these wounds they will now heal fear is how I fall-"<strong>

"Who are you and why are you calling so late?" Axel grumbled into his cellphone, one arm covering his eyes. Who the hell in their right mind would call him this early in the morning? It was practically suicide.

"It's me wanker," Luxord's voice rang through the line and he groaned. "Don't hang up, I've got some news for you my friend."

"You finally got beat to a bloody pulp by 2 because you decided to molest Demyx?" Axel suggested. He picked his arm up slightly so he could glance at Roxas next to him. They had opted to camp out in the living room, and had constructed palets on the floor. Roxas had at some time cuddled up to Axel's side in his sleep.

_Now who's the hypocrite?_ He asked silently, letting his arm fall back over his face.

"Very funny," Luxord growled sarcastically. "But no. According to Saix, Larxene's been arrested for assault of an officer."

"No shit?" He sat up, fully awake now. Roxas mumbled something and shifted next to him.

"Azel... whaz wong?" he asked sleepily.

"Nothing, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." he whispered back and smiled as his friend fell back asleep. _That was close._

"Who's there?" Luxord asked.

"A friend," he muttered. "What do you mean 'assault of an officer'?"

"From what I can tell she was smoking something behind the Hastings and got caught. The dude tried to arrest her on substance possession, but she managed to tazer him with his own tazer!" Luxord chuckled. "I knew the gal liked electricity too much."

"More like a bitch who loves violence. Damn that idiot, and Saix is gonna blame this on me. Since it's _my __**responsibility**_ to keep all you douches in line. Damn, I really don't like her or 11."

"Yeah, same here." he chuckled. "So, do you think Xigbar would really attack me if I went after little Dem-Dem-"

"Bye creep, I'm going to sleep." Axel hung up and threw his phone onto the couch.

* * *

><p>AN: the lyrics at the beginning of Axel's little section are from Linkin Park's Crawling, i don't own those either! Luxord's probably gonna get punched for calling Axel so early in the morning, especially since he was having happy snuggle time with Roxy Poo. yes, i did just call him roxy poo. heehee and _im_ probably going to die in my sleep for that!

I'm being attacked right now by a fly that thinks it's a wasp... i pity the fly... and its unfortunate death... .

PWEASE PWEASE PWEASE REVIEW! I NEED SOME ENCOURAGMENT FROM ALL MY FRIENDLY READERS (and even the not so friendly!)

Review please!  
><em>~Akemi-chan 3<em>

_ps. Anyone know how to spell chafer? chaufer? chafaur? The job where you drive people around. ?  
><em>


	8. To The Beach We Go!

**A/N:** Hey yall, I'm so sorry this chapter is so late, and to tell you the truth, it's suckish. An epic fail in my head. I will try my best to have the next chapter done by my preset deadline (listed on the calender on my website (personal promotion yay!)) so please don't kill me. I hope you all know that i love you all, you guys are amazing!

I really want your honest opinion when you're done reading, so please review. As always, flamers welcome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, for obvious reasons. I just keep making myself more and more depressed...

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

I squirmed restlessly, trying in vain to make the restraining hands on my wrists to let go, with no such luck. I gasped slightly when warm breathe tickled my neck.

"Come on Roxy baby, ya know you want to," the husky voice whispered deeply.

"Axel, stop it!" I squeaked.

"Not until you say yes," was the smirked reply.

And that was how I ended up in the back seat of Kairi's mom's big family van. I sat with my arms crossed, a permanent scowl set in place, staring out the window as we drove down the highway, Riku trying (and failing) to get the old peace of junk to go the speed limit. He was patting the dashboard, as if talking to it would keep it from breaking down. Sora and Kairi were giggling away in the middle row, while Namine sat between Axel and I in the back.

"Roxas, are you alright?" she asked quietly.

_I wonder if Axel's actually my friend or just there to cause me trouble? The only reason I had said no in the first place was because of his advances! One moment I'm sleeping peacefully on the floor of Axel's living room, the next I'm pinned beneath the blankets by said annoying red head!_

"He's just fine!" Axel snickered and leaned forward so he could smile at me. "He's just grumpy."

"No duh asshole!" I snapped. "You could have just asked me if I wanted to go to the beach, instead of scaring the shit out of me! I thought you were going to rape me or something!"

"What?" both Kairi and my brother squealed and turned around in their seats, Riku swerved slightly, glaring back at the two loud mouths. "Tell us everything!"

I grimaced at my big mouth and turned back to the window, blatantly ignoring them all. They turned to Axel instead, knowing that he would tell them everything. Namine gave me a small smile, but I didn't return it, not in the mood to be friendly with anyone at the moment.

_I know I'm not that great of a person but I'm still your friend! When you finally want to confide everything to me, I won't run. I'll make sure you don't have to cry again. _I sighed, closing my eyes as I leaned my head on the glass. The words that had been spoken almost three days ago kept replaying in my head, over and over, like a broken record. And each time my heart would skip a beat or two, why was Axel doing this to me, I was so confused!

When I had moved to Twilight Town, I hadn't planned on falling in love with my best friend, at first I was doubting if I'd even be able to make any friends. I blushed deeply as I recalled how Axel and I ended up snuggled together yesterday morning.

In my mind it had been one of the most awkward wake ups I had ever had, but it was also the first time I had felt so safe waking up, and then he had to go and destroy that feeling with his insane way of persuasion.

Outside I saw the distance sign: Destiny Islands – 27 Traverse Town – 34 Bastion Hollow – 65

_Traverse Town._ I shuddered at how close we were to that place, my own personal hell hole. With a tired sigh I slid down farther in my seat and closed my eyes, hoping to drift off for a while.

"Do you think that would scare him?" Kairi's voice drifted towards my conciousness.

"Nah, I don't think he's scared of spiders much. He squashed one the other day." Sora commented thoughtfully. Thoughtfully? That couldn't be right.

"What about a fake severed arm?" Was Sora's next sentence. I opened my eyes groggily to see that they were talking through the front passenger window, Kairi sitting in the car with Sora leaning on his elbows. I glanced in the back area to see Namine passed out with a pillow and blanket, a content look on her face. Outside it was dark and the trees looked omnious, swaying gently in a light breeze.

"You two better not be talking about me," I grumbled as I sat up straight, rubbing my eyes. The two of them jumped and immediately adopted guilty looks. I glared at them half heartedly and climbed into the middle seat.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"About 2 miles away from Destiny Islands only town," Kairi sighed. "Smoke started coming out of the engine so Riku pulled us over."

"They're checking it out right now," Sora jerked his head at the front of the car where the hood was hiding the windshields view.

I slid back the large back seat door and hopped out, closing it as quietly as I could, trying not to shake the car too much and wake up Namine. I walked to the front of the car to check up on the two older boys, they were so engrossed in what they were doing that they didn't notice me. I turned around and headed down the small ditch that bordered the road to the trees, not wanting to distract them as they tried to fix the engine.

It was chilly out; I pulled my jacket closer around my small frame, shivering slightly as the wind blew sharply. I ventured a few feet into the dark woods, stopping before I lost sight of the road so that I wouldn't get lost. It would be just my luck to.

There was a break in the canopy above me and I sat down, back resting against a trunk. The moonlight shone brightly through the green leaves, bathing everything in a silver-green haze. The stars twinkled like little diamonds, not carrying about the troubles of us humans. It was like a scene from an elven movie.

I sat there for some time, sleep eating at my mind along with worry. My gut squirmed uneasily, telling me that something bad was going to happen. Not soon maybe, but too soon for me.

A twig snapped behind me and I craned my neck around, the image of a creeper coming to mind. Axel stopped next to me, hands in his pocket (see! I was right!). He sat down next to me with a sigh, staring up at the sky with me. The night made his hair turn the color of dark blood and I shivered, a little disturbed.

"Are you cold?" Axel wrapped and arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head on his.

"No," I answered. "Your hair looks kind of scary in the dark."

"Pfft!" he laughed and took a red spike in his hand, pulling it down to brush it against my cheek.

"Hey, stop!" I swatted it away with a smile. "That tickles!"

"Really?" Axel gave me a mischevious smirk. "So the high and mighty Roxas is ticklish, eh?"

"Axel, don't you dare," I warned, but it was too late. I giggled uncontrollably as he tickled my sides and under my arms. He straddled me, making sure I couldn't go anywhere. "N-no, stop-p it!"

"Not unless you give me a kiss," he said.

"W-what?" I asked through my giggling. Was he insane? There was no way I'd do that!

The pain in my ribs from laughing to hard was saying otherwise.

"I want a kiss," he repeated. "And not just some shabby little butterfly peck, a real one."

"N-no way- No!" he had pulled off my shoes and socks and attacked my feet, his calloused fingers making my toes erupt in tingles.

"What was that?" he asked, faking an innocent voice.

"F-fine!" I conceded and he stopped, giving me the happiest face I had ever seen him make.

"For reals?" he asked and got off, pulling me up into a sitting position.

_God, did I really just say that? Well, no backing out now._ I held up a finger. "Yes, but only on-Mph!"

Axel's lips attacked mine and I almost fell over backwards. I seized up, shock and terror running down my spine. Why did I agree to this? What was I thinking? I wasn't, I was too busy focusing on his hands touching my body. I began to pull away but he wrapped his arms around me, one hand rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Relax," he whispered against my lips and I calmed down slightly. This was Axel, he wasn't going to hurt me, not like _that_ man. I let my muscles untense and tried to enjoy the moment, this moment of feeling more romantically loved for the first time then I ever had.

Axel's lips were warm and soft, except for a small cut on the top. He bit on my lip and I gasped, allowing his tongue to slip past my lips and teeth. He was commanding, quickly dominating. I could feel him exploring over every inch of my mouth and I whimpered, melting against his chest as he pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck, moaning slightly.

We broke apart for air and I gasped, trying to catch my breathe and take in the much needed air. I leaned my head next to his neck, a content smile blossoming across my face.

Kissing Axel was amazing. Pure, utterly, amazing!

"So, why did you follow me?" I asked, snuggling closer to his neck.

"Oh yeah!" he removed one hand from around me to smack his forehead. "I was coming to tell you that we fixed the car."

"Idiot," I muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Akemi-chan: <strong>Oh Jenova... I'm crying T^T I really hated this chapter, but i just couldn't get it to come out right! My motivation is sick right now. T^T

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME JUST HOW BAD YOU THOUGHT IT WAS, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT I DID WRONG SO I CAN DO BETTER ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! T^T

Review or there won't be another chapter, because if you don't review then I'll assume I've scared all you guys away with how bad it was and I'll be to depressed and emo to continue this story! And I'm being serious. o.o


	9. Shoebox Beach House

Holy crapping Jenova, I am sorry for how late this is. My muse, aka my inspiration and motivation, was attacked by the evil plot bunnies and ended up in the hospital in a coma. He finally woke up and is recovering very quickly! So expect the next chapter much faster than this one.

It'll be here like the speed of light compared to this chapter...

Disclaimer: The fact that there is a disclaimer kinda indicates I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Not to mention this is a fanfiction site...

* * *

><p>Axel's POV<p>

"Now this," Sora spread his arms wide, smiling out at the horizon. "This is a place to live!"

"It's beautiful," Roxas said. He snapped his wrists a couple of times to get the black and white checkered board towel he held to straighten out next to my own flame printed one. I smirked and reached for his wrist, pulling him down on top of me. He let out a high squeak and I watched in satisfaction as his face turned the color of a fire truck.

"W-what are you doing?" he stammered, pushing himself off.

"Sit with me," I said, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him onto my lap.

Riku, who was busy putting up the umbrella, snorted in amusement and I stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes and headed back to the van to grab the cooler and a soccer ball. I spied Kairi laughing next to Sora and Namine, both glancing at her with confused faces since neither had seen. I stuck my tongue out at her too, which only made her laugh more.

"Sora!" Namine yelled and pushed said boy to the side as a soccer ball whizzed through the space where his head had been. We all turned to look at Riku.

"What the hell was that Riku?" Sora gasped. "You could have killed me!"

"Tough luck," Riku laughed, walking casually towards them. "You need practice before the season starts if you plan on getting on the team."

"Sounds more like tough love," The brunet mumbled.

"That's right, Riku's on the soccer team," Roxas said, blinking at the antics of the others. Namine tried kicking the ball to Riku and missed by a long shot, digging her sandal into the sand in embarrassment as the silverette went to retrieve it. Kairi laughed and clapped the girl on the back, sending her a step forward.

"Captain to be precise," I amended. He nodded.

"It must be fun…" I smirked and turned my head his way to reply, but his expression stopped me short. Well no, not his expression, his eyes. Those dark blue pools were distant, not really looking at his friends and the beach, something else entirely. There was sadness and the kind of happiness he only gave to others and never himself. Most of all there was a soft envy, envy for something he had never experienced.

"Roxas?" I asked quietly, not wanting to draw the other three's attention.

"Since I've never been to a public school after third grade, I've never had the chance to play sports," he explained nostalgically. Something flashed through his eyes, and then they returned to being distant. "I wonder what it's like to be on a team, knowing that everyone supports you and you can support them. It must be nice to have something you're good at… I can't do anything…"

"That's not true," I blurted out immediately and he seemed to snap out of his memories. I smirked and rubbed soft circles against a bit of skin peeking out from under his t-shirt. He squeaked, his blush returning and my smirk grew, before I let it soften to a real smile. "You have the amazing ability to give what we all need most."

I nodded to the others who were still playing around. When I met his eyes again they were curious and a little hopeful. It was the cutest expression he had in my opinion and I always wanted to hug him for it. I tightened my arms around his waist and he tensed, but relaxed almost instantly.

"You're the older brother that Sora always needed, a sibling to keep him in check. Riku enjoys being your friend and is extremely happy that his boyfriend's brother approves of him. Kairi can pretty much confess anything to you; you listen to her when others might not." I smiled and placed my chin on his shoulder, closing my eyes as I continued. His breathing was quiet and waiting. "Look at Namine. She's been bullied by others *cough* Marluxia *cough* and didn't have any friends. You changed that, now she can laugh and smile and her self-confidence is growing every day."

"What about you?" was the quiet question and my smirk popped into place again. I let go of his waist and shifted so he could see my face clearly.

"Me you ask?" I teased and he blushed for the third time. Man I loved doing that. "You make me feel free, simple as that. All my troubles and responsibilities melt when I get to be with you. For once I feel free from the shit I've gotten into in my life, and the shit I'm still trying to get out of."

"What do you mean?" he asked, his curiosity growing. I shook my head, now was not the time to talk about that. I didn't want to scare him; this vacation was to have fun.

Without a word I pulled us both up and out from under the umbrella. I let go of him and ran into the water, shouting like a kid. I splashed into the water and yelped. Damn it was freezing! I hated the cold, I really did. With shivering bones I waved to Roxas, who mind I say with displeasure, was still standing by the towels.

"Come on Roxy! Let's have some fun!" I yelled. I'll say I could visibly see his temper snap.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

I smirked.

I was going to make this the best vacation ever, and maybe I could even score another kiss…

* * *

><p>Roxas' POV<p>

I trudged through the front door of the vacation home behind Kairi, eyes weary and drooping with exhaustion. I had only been to the beach when I was little and it was just as fun as I remembered, more so with my friends. After we had gone swimming, Riku opened the cooler and we all shared a tub of sea-salt ice cream. Sora, wondering if sea-salt actually tasted like the sea, had dipped his spoon in the water. His face had quickly turned green and hadn't gone back to its original sun dyed tint until we finally put the treat away.

When we had tired ourselves out with soccer and realized the sky was darkening, we packed up and Kairi directed Riku to her family's beach house.

"My feet hurt!" Sora whined, but was quickly hushed.

"Keep your voice down, you'll wake Namine," Riku frowned and carried the slumbering girl up the stairs, Sora with them.

"Namine and I are sharing my room!" Kairi called up and dropped her tote bag on the floor next to the couch.

"How many rooms are there" I asked, dropping Namine's white tote bag next to hers. She glanced at me and headed to the stairs, Axel and I following. I immediately took Namine's suitcase from her, pulling it up the stairs with mine.

"There are three," she said nonchalantly, but I didn't like the look in her eyes. "Riku and Sora always take the first room on the right, and obviously I'm sharing the master with Namine."

I stopped on the landing, Axel waking past me with a Cheshire grin.

"Wait, what?" I squeaked.

"Sorry!" Kairi ran the rest of the way to her room and locked the door behind her. I dropped my bag and grabbed the knob, rattling it uselessly. A large hand stopped me.

"You're gonna wake Namine," Axel said softly, the smirk evident in his voice. He leaned down and warm breathe ghosted over my ear. I shivered and unconsciously leaned back against the chest pressed to my back. "Kairi's not opening the door and you already shared a floor with me, so what's the problem?"

Kairi squealed on the other side of the door (of course she was listening) at the same time I elbowed Axel in the gut. It was so high pitch that I jumped and accidentally connected that same elbow with his nose as he double over.

"Crap, Axel!" I bent down next to him and pulled his hand away from his face, scared I had broken it. I expected to find blood, but instead found his hand on my cheek and pulling me closer. I belatedly noted there was no blood before his lips on mine froze me. I melted into the kiss like the night before and my eyes began to flutter close. A feeling rose up in my gut though, a bad feeling of something to come. My mind snapped into focus and icy fear shot down my spine.

I bit down on his lip and he jerked away, allowing me to jump up and run to the only bedroom door still open. I blushed bright red when I saw, not only Kairi, but Namine standing in their doorway.

"Ass!" I hissed and slammed the wood shut. I sat on the bed and wrapped my arms around my shoulders, angry. Truthfully I wasn't really mad at Axel, just annoyed that he had taken advantage of me _again_; I was mostly mad at myself. Mad that I was being paranoid and took it out on Axel. I couldn't help it though, my instincts had always been right before and I trusted them.

* * *

><p>Axel's POV<p>

I stared at the door from my spot on the floor, absolutely confused. I mean, I expected him to get mad like always, but he seemed even madder than usual. I looked up at Kairi and a sleepy Namine. Kairi had perced lips and was also staring at the door; Namine had crossed eye brows as she rubbed her eye, looking between me and Kairi.

"Guess I'm sleeping on the couch?" I laughed sheepishly, standing up and grabbing my suitcase. Kairi's lips grew thinner and she shook her head.

"Nuh uh," she ordered and pointed at the door. "This is the perfect opportunity for you to get closer to him, now go."

"You think so?" I asked, running a hand through my red spikes. I guess you could say I had come to see the two girls as our love experts. They were the ones who read the romance novels after all, though I would have to admit to reading a few as well. I shrugged and walked over to the door, raising my hand to knock softly.

"Roxas?" I called through the wood, hoping to garner his attention.

"What?" was the response.

"I'm sorry I upset you," I said. He didn't answer and I looked back at Kairi. She raised her brows and glared at me with wide eyes. She looked absolutely nuts.

I turned back to the door and knocked again. "Will you let me in Roxas? So we can talk? Please?"

It was quiet for awhile and I almost gave up, but then the door cracked open and light blue eyes looked up at me sadly. I placed my hand on the door and pushed it open more, watching him sit down on the bed. I closed it behind me and joined him, making sure to give him space. I was worried I had done something taboo that reminded him of his past, and I grew even more confused when he scooted closer to me. He rested his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry I got angry," he whispered, almost too low for me to hear.

"No, I shouldn't have pulled that stunt," I said, putting my arm around his shoulders gingerly, not wanting to make him upset again. He tensed up slightly and I frowned. "Roxy, is everything alright?"

"Don't call me that," he responded automatically. I almost smiled, almost. There was something he wasn't telling me. He took a deep breathe and wrapped his arms around my chest. "I've been paranoid lately."

"Paranoid?"

"I don't know," he huffed. "I feel like something bad is going to happen. Something's just not- there's just something off. I can't place it, and it's scaring me."

I pulled the blonde onto my lap and hugged him reassuringly. He tensed up even more and I felt my heart drop. Whatever was bothering him was bothering him a lot, and it annoyed me.

"You don't have to be paranoid," I said quietly. "I'm watching over you."

I felt him smile against my shirt.

_"I'll make sure you don't have to cry again,"_ I reminded him.

"Got it memorized?"

* * *

><p>Aerith's POV…sorta, it's more 3rd person than anything. Whatever, on with it!<p>

Aerith turned up the temperature on the thermostat, shivering at how cold the house had gotten. Surely it shouldn't be this cold, it was only the beginning of winter. She sighed and picked the laundry basket off the floor, thinking about her flowers at the church. She would need to go cover them with a tarp tomorrow. Balancing the basket on her hip, she carefully ascended the stairs.

She opened Sora's door and frowned. Paper and school supplies were scattered on the floor, the bedding was falling off the bed, and video games were stacked in dangerous piles on the desk. _I told him to clean his room,_ she grumbled in her head. She crossed the room to the dresser, watching where she stepped. After placing the clean clothes in their correct drawers and making the bed, she took up the basket again and left the young brunette's room.

Roxas's room was much neater. _Then again, it's pretty much empty._ Aerith surveyed the room, noticing a few trinkets that had appeared recently. There were a few new music cd's, a beautifully drawn sketch of a baby chocobo was framed above the bed, and one of Sora's favorite crown shaped pillows peaked out from among the plain feather ones on the twin bed. She smiled and took the last of the boys' clothes out of the basket, opening the closet to put them away.

A cold breeze ruffled Aerith's bangs and she shivered for a second time, glancing at the window. _No wonder the house is so cold._ She grabbed the glass and slid it close. Closing the window caused a vacuum and the door slammed shut, scaring the bejeezes out of her. A small, quieter noise came from under the bed and she tilted her head. She slowly approached and dropped to her knees, eyes scanning the dark recesses of every child's nightmares. It was empty save for a plain shoebox in the farthest corner and a stack of envelopes that had fallen from the top.

Aerith had never been one to snoop in other's personal business; she was patient enough to respect their personal space. Even when she had happened to see Riku making out with her youngest son through the dining room window, she hadn't said anything. They would come to Cloud and her when they were ready. So you can understand the dilemma the young mother found herself in when she saw the box.

Option A) Pretend you never saw the box.

Option B) Investigate.

_I shouldn't, but…_ she bit her lip and made the decision, reaching as far as she could and grabbing up the goodies. She sat herself comfortably against the bed and lifted up the top envelope. It was addressed to the blonde boy from someone named Xion Fair.

_Fair, Fair? That sounds vaguely familiar._

* * *

><p>Dear Rox,<p>

I think I understand how you feel, not completely, but a little at least. Your experience is the kind of thing no one would want to talk about let alone think about. I feel horrible myself when I think about it, I think about all I could have done to be there for you.

But regretting is not going to help you, and locking your past up is not going to change it. You are not to blame for what happened, you never were and never will be. Your family loves you, and we're all happy to see you safe. I wish I could see you smile.

You should talk to Axel, keeping it to yourself won't help. My female intuition is telling me he's a good guy, he's not going to leave anytime soon. You may not be a girl, but you've got the instincts of one. Look in your heart and I dare you to argue with me.

Love,

Xi-xi

* * *

><p>Aerith gently folded the paper back up and slipped it in the envelope. Her curiosity was burning bright now. Who was Xion and how did she relate to Roxas? What was her relation to Axel? Was Roxas really blaming himself? Aerith wanted to know, and this girl had all the answers. She dug out the oldest looking envelope from the bottom of the box and unfolded the paper with in. It was dated almost 12 years ago.<p>

A nauseous feeling settled in her chest and one line floated across her mind.

_"…female's intuition…"_

* * *

><p><em><em>A/N: I really like how this chapter came out! Much better than the last one :3

Now maybe TamashiiWolf will stop threatening me...

Most likely not. .

Ps. Ya'll gonna be noticing a lot of changing POVs from here on out, not enough to drive ya insane though :) I'm not that mean. And speaking of women's intuition, I've got a crap load of it. I'm pretty much psychic with it! LOL


	10. Letters From Xion

A/N: Here are the letters Xion sent Roxas. This is only a few out of hundreds. They sent them like every month, but I didn't feel like writing that many... sweatdrop.

Please enjoy (told ya it'd be faster! Same day woot woot!)

Disclaimer: I disclaim KH, Wally World, and Buffalo Wild Wings!

* * *

><p>Xion- 4yrs old, Roxas- 5yrs old<p>

Date: September 12, xxxx

Dear Roxas,

The teacher said that we had to write a letter to one of or friends and I chose you. I am going to give it to you when I am done writing. We should go play on the swings at the play ground.

Love Xion

* * *

><p>Xion- 5yrs old, Roxas- 6yrs old<p>

Date: September 16, xxxx

Dear Roxas,

We are in the same class again! I am really happy, but I don't like the teacher. She is mean and loud. My daddy told me that you and your mom and your dad are going to the beach for a week. I wish I could come. I will ask daddy if we can.

Love Xion

* * *

><p>Xion- 6yrs old, Roxas 7yrs old<p>

Date: January 5, xxxx

Dear Roxas,

I came to your house today. I wanted to go play at the park with you. There was lots of yelling though; I went home because it scared me. Are you okay? Why were your parents yelling? I hope you can come play with me tomorrow.

Love Xion

* * *

><p>Xion- 7yrs old, Roxas- 8yrs old<p>

Date: October 24, xxxx

Dear Roxas,

I can't believe your mom hit you! I have never known my mommy, but daddy said moms are not suppose to hit their kids. He said it's bad. My daddy looked really sad. Do you want a band-aid for your cheek?

Love Xi-Xi

* * *

><p>Xion- 8yrs old, Roxas- 9yrs old<p>

Date: February 09, xxxx

Dear Rox,

Mrs. Aqua said you aren't coming back to school. Daddy and I are really worried, but I kept my promise. I won't tell anyone. I really want you to come back Rox, school's no fun with out you! Some girl at lunch said you got kicked out for being too dumb. I pushed her into a trash can and got sent to the office. They called my Daddy. I've never gotten in trouble before. I don't care though, I won't let anyone talk mean things about you.

Love Xi-Xi

* * *

><p>Xion- 11yrs old, Roxas- 12yrs old<p>

Date: November 23, xxxx

To the Awesome Rox!

Hey, we haven't gotten together in a while. Are you doing okay with your school work? Let's meet at the park this weekend on your day out, we'll play on the swings. Tell your dad I say hi!

Love the Amazing Epic Xi-Xi

* * *

><p>Xion- 12yrs old, Roxas- 13yrs old<p>

Date: January 01, xxxx

Dear Rox,

It was your birthday yesterday: December 31st, New Year's baby! I went to your house to pick you up, so we could go play in Wal-Mart like every year. We were suppose to go to Buffalo Wild for the count down! You weren't home though, at least that's what your dad said. It was kind of scary… I've never seen your dad look like that. I think he was crying. I could hear you mom yelling in the back ground, probably drunk again. He said you had moved to live with your uncle. I didn't believe that of course, you hate him. Roxas, I went there to find you, but the house was empty. Like moved out empty!

Roxas, I went inside even though you made me swear never to go near that man. Rox where are you? I'm really scared, so is daddy! Please please Roxas! Come home!

Love Xi-Xi

* * *

><p>Xion- 15yrs old, Roxas- 16 ½ yrs old<p>

Date: July 30th, xxxx

Dear Rox,

It's kind of hard to believe, three and a half years you've been gone. Yet nothing's really changed. Almost a year and a half ago I met your real family… well not really. I saw your uncle Leon at the park while I was doing homework. And then again the next day at school, only he wasn't alone. It's scary how much you look like your real dad. You have your mom's baby face though! Lol

All joking aside, I'm really curious about who called the station. My Daddy being the chief detective and all, and me being your best friend and all, I managed to coax the story out of him. So before you hear it from someone else you barely know, I'm having Daddy deliver this to you in the hospital, first thing in the morning! I enclosed the court's case decision and all the letters I never got to send to you. There are a-lot!

I've missed you so much, and there's so much we need to talk about, but in person. I'll come see you the moment school's out.

Love + Happiness + Tears

Xi-Xi

P.S. I have your skateboard…or half of it. Your dad gave it to me and I was trying my best, and then the bus came and it kind of…oops?

I'll buy ya a new one, pinky swear!

* * *

><p>Aerith's 3rd person POV<p>

Aerith slipped the last letter into the manila folder it had come in, with the nearly 48 other letters and a heavy stack of court papers. She didn't need to read the court's decision, she knew it already. She had been there when that…_bitch and bastard!..._ had been thrown in jail. She had watched as Roxas fought for the innocence of his fake father.

Detective Fair, now she remembered. He had been a large man with spiky black hair and childlike blue eyes, a small scar running down his chin. Cloud and Zack had been almost instant friends. Aerith couldn't really remember his daughter; she hadn't seen her except for once when the girl was leaving Roxas's hospital room. She could only imagine how scared the girl would have been to find her best friend missing, how distressed she would have been for the almost four years he was gone.

She didn't want to read the other letters, she was already crying a storm. She felt the anger rise in her heart. She just wanted to murder that woman, and that man even more. They didn't even deserve to be called human. They were animals, lower than animals really.

"Aerith?" the brunette jumped a little and quickly put the letters back in their box, shoving it back under the bed. She grabbed the basket and closed the door quietly behind her.

"Just a moment honey!" she called, coming down the stairs and passing him by the garage door. "Let me put this away."

She deposited the basket in the laundry room and used an old towel to wipe her eyes. Cloud was sitting in the living room when she came back, flipping the channel tiredly. She clucked her tongue at him and he removed his feet from the coffee table with a smile.

"Just this one time?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Nope, one time will turn into every time," she said and sat down next to him. He dropped the remote on the arm and pulled her onto his lap.

"Why are you crying?" he asked gently, hugging her in worry.

"I'm not," she pouted.

"Your red puffy eyes say otherwise," he scolded.

"It's just…" she was silent for a few minutes, Cloud gently stroking her back in soothing circles.

"Tell me," he said.

"I'm just happy is all," she whispered. "Happy that he's home."

They sat on the couch for the good part of the evening, not really watching the television. She didn't know what her husband was thinking, but snuggled closely to him, thinking her own thoughts.

* * *

><p>AN: The ending sucked like hell, but I'm proud of the letters!

Please review and tell me what your think, or yell at me for being so late! Any reviews are good!

As always, flamers welcome, I like reading flames. Yes, I am weird...


	11. Past reemerging

A/N: I'm on a role baby! Of course it's all thanks to TamashiiWolf, she keeps me going. We are right now sitting in my room on our separate laptops, typing away like the fangirls we are Lol

With out further adu: CHAPTER 10!

Disclaimer: Me no own KH

* * *

><p>Roxas's POV<p>

I swung my legs lazily, staring out over the sleepy town. It was getting dark and the residents of Twilight Town were beginning to head home for the day. I leaned back against my palms and sighed, admiring how beautiful the sunset was, like the painting of a master.

"It's so beautiful," I whispered, the wind picking up my words and letting them drift to the person next to me. I watched the words float in the air until they disappeared next to Axel. He nodded and looked at me with a playful smirk.

"Hey!" I giggled as he tugged on my spikes, letting his hands run through the soft golden hair. I leaned against his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I need to go home," I said sadly, eyes half closed as I watched the sun turn into an orange heart. He looked disappointed and stood up with me, embracing me tightly.

"I'll come back soon," I smiled and returned the hug, loving how his long arms wrapped around my small body. Finally we parted, reluctantly. He nodded his head and I turned away, taking the stairs two at a time. When I reached the bottom I headed out into the cool night, jogging down the street to my house.

A weight dropped in my stomach and I slowed down, looking around me. This wasn't my street. Actually, these houses looked nothing like the ones in Twilight Town. A shiver raced down my spine, but I continued. I saw a familiar house and I knew where I was. Why was I here though? I didn't live here anymore? I tried to turn around and head back the way I came, but to my utter horror I found I couldn't make my feet stop.

"No, no no no!" I cried as I was slowly forced to the door. My hand grasped the doorknob and turned it against my will and panic set into my heart. I couldn't go in, I couldn't. Who knew what he would do to me, he would punish me for leaving. My feet dragged me through the entry way, down the hall, and to the door of _that_ room. The wooden door opened and a large shadow loomed in the frame. I screamed and turned to run, my feet finally obeying my head, but it was too late.

A hand clamped down on my arm and dragged me backwards, another pulling roughly on my hair. The feeling of Axel running his hand through my locks passed through my head and I focused on that. I had to, if I didn't I would only break, just like the times before.

Axel.

Axel…

Warmth spread through my body and I thought I could hear a voice. It was yelling, but the sound was distorted, as if my head was under water. I think it was calling my name.

Roxas.

Roxas…

"ROXAS!"

* * *

><p>Axel's POV<p>

I munched happily on a bar of chocolate. It seemed to be never ending, and it kept melting, coating me in a nice layer of chocolate. I tried licking it off, but it just kept melting until I was sitting in a large puddle of it.

"What are you doing Axel?" the high tenor voice said behind me. I looked over my shoulder, chocolate dripping from my hair and down my cheek. Roxas stood with a hand on his hip, one eyebrow raised. He was wearing the faded yellow sweatpants he put on earlier before collapsing in bed. They hung loosely and I zeroed in on the checkerboard boxers which also hung loose, one thin hip bone revealed.

"Eating chocolate dumby," I smirked and reached forward, grabbing his wrist.

"Ack!" He fell into the brown gooeyness next me, getting it all over his hands and torso. As he sat up on his legs I swiped my hand on his chest, bringing it to my lips. His cheeks turned that cute shade of red I adored and I purred.

I glanced behind me when I felt something soft on my bare arm ( I was in black sweatpants, no boxers ). A furry red tail swayed back and forth.

Huh.

I shrugged and turned back to Roxas who was staring at the top of my head. I took another bit of chocolate off his chest and he snapped out of it, focusing on the brown finger tip between us. When I went back for a third time he stopped me by grabbing my wrist, just as I had done. He brought my hand to his face and slowly, tentavly licked my finger. My eyes dialated and I felt a heat pool down in my abdomen, all I could watch was that pink-red appendage circle my finger.

His warm breathe came out in puffs and a blush not caused by embarrassment spread across his creamy cheeks. He looked so bothered and- and- damn he was just sexy. I wondered briefly if he tasted sweet. Suddenly he took my finger in his mouth and something in me snap. My breathe sucked in and I ripped my hand from him, using it to grab his wrists. My other hand wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer for a passionate and heated kiss.

We hit the ground with a splash and I moved to his neck, inticing soft mewls as I bit and nibbled. The chocolate was replaced with two bright red marks. My hands ran across his chest and he arched as I passed over a nipple. I could feel the bulge in my sweatpants gently rub against his and I groaned. I wanted him so, so badly.

"A-Axel," he moaned and I reached for the elastic of his pants, preparing to rip them off his small, lithe form.

"AXEL!" We both jumped and I looked over my shoulder again, to see another blonde. Only this one was taller, older, and much more intimidating. Cloud, Roxas's father, glared at me with so much anger I thought I was going to shrivel and die. To say the least he was pissed.

And carrying a very-

Large-

SWORD!

Roxas disappeared from below me, along with the chocolate, and I found myself surrounded by an army of chocobos. In the front was Cloud, bring his sword up to slice my head off.

I hopped to my feet and beat the hell out of there.

* * *

><p>"Ah!" I sat up with a jolt and stared wide eyed at the wall.<p>

Weirdest. Dream. Ever.

But damn was it hot. I ran a hand across my forehead, wiping the beads of sweat that had developed there. I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and flipped the covers off. I made sure not to disturb Roxas as I stood up and trudged sleepily to the on suite bathroom. Closing the door behind me, I flipped on the switch and turned on the sink, splashing some lukewarm water on my face. I was glad to see that the dream hadn't awoken any…problems. I braced my hands on the sink and rolled my head, feeling my neck pop satisfyingly.

I searched around in the cabinets to see if I could find a cup or anything, but no luck. I turned off the light and left the bedroom, heading down the stairs. They creaked quietly, annoying the crap out of me. I grabbed a cup from the kitchen and began back upstairs, trying to avoid the squeaky stairs.

"EEAAHH!" the scream made me drop the glass and it shattered around my feet on the hard wood floor.

"Shit!" I cursed, but all thoughts of glass fled as another scream ripped through the night. "Roxas!"

I ran down the hallway and threw open our door, light flooding the room. The blonde was thrashing in the bed, screaming at the top of his lungs. I flung myself at the bed and tried to grab his hands, nearly getting hit in the face. When I managed to get a hold of them I pinned his arms to his side, using my knees to still his legs.

"Roxas! Wake up!" I yelled.

"Axel? Roxas?" I glanced at the door way were everyone was standing. Sora gasped and ran in.

"He's having a night terror!" He said as he grabbed the blonde's head, holding it in place.

"What should we do?" I asked desperately.

"We need to wake him up and calm him down," Sora was so calm, like a doctor. He really was an amazing brother, the perfect brother for a broken boy like Roxas.

"Roxas! Roxas!" I called his name, over and over, urgently trying to make him snap out of it. He continued to scream and yell out, but the words were too broken to understand. After sometime, and when I was starting to think about calling an ambulance, he stopped. His blue eyes flickered open and stared up at me, pouring with scared tears.

"Roxas?" I asked gently, relief flooding me. He twitched and sat up, wrapping his arms around my neck. He sobbed and I grabbed the blanket, attempting to pull it around us. Sora's tan hands did it for me and I mouthed a thank you to him.

"I'll go make something warm to drink," Kairi said and vanished down the stairs with Riku and Sora hot on her heels. Namine stayed in the door way, concern etched into her face.

"It's alright Nami, go back to bed," I said. She seemed reluctant, but I flicked my head to the door across the hall. "Go, I think the worst is over. I'll make sure he's fine."

Her features relaxed and she nodded, wishing us a good rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Namine POV<p>

Sora yawned for the fifth time and I saw Roxas flinch across from me, knowing it was last night's fault. We were at a diner, getting breakfast and waiting for Kairi to tell us what the plan was for the day. Roxas moved his eggs around on the porcelain plate glumly, still slightly upset. Kairi was sitting next him, hunched over a piece of paper, hair sliding across the table. That wasn't good, it would probably end up in some ketchup. Next to me Sora and Riku were being lovey dovey as usual. Axel sat on Roxas's right side, also staring zombie like at his plate.

All in all I felt kind of awkward. I glanced at Roxas again, a little confused. That whole episode last night had been freaky, it just came out of no where. What had Roxas been dreaming about? Sora and Axel had acted like it was natural, professionally doing everything in their power to help the brunette's brother. It made me worry.

I set my fork down next to my plate and sighed, feeling slightly embarrassed when I noticed the waitresses who weren't serving tables at the moment were watching the two love birds next to me with amused expressions. I really just wanted to get away.

Inspiration!

"Hey Roxas, Axel," I said, wiping my hands on a napkin. They both looked up at me like robots. "Do you want to go to the park for a bit? I want to relax for a bit, and I think it might be fun."

"Sure," Axel smiled, but it was forced. Roxas just looked away with a shrug. We stood up and Kairi stopped scribbling like a mad man long enough to say bye. We thanked the staff and left, heading down the sidewalk and to the beach front park.

When we got to the sea wall I took a deep breathe and looked out over the water. It was so pretty here. Sora told me that he, Riku, and Kairi had all lived here at one point, when they were kids. Kairi then told me that she had been born in Radiant Gardens, a city reputed to be the most beautiful.

I hopped up onto the wall and took my sketchpad from out of my small back pack. Roxas and Axel had sat themselves on a bench not to far away, both with depressed looks. They were obviously working hard not to look at each other. I frowned.

That just wouldn't do, they were my main art focus.

I exhaled and turned my attention back on the sparkling blue ocean. There wasn't really anything I could do, I didn't have Kairi's evil genius. My hands began moving as I drew a doodle of Kairi with a science coat and a pair of handcuffs.

* * *

><p>Roxas's POV<p>

Sitting on that bench with Axel was the worst. It was so quiet, so awkward. I hated awkward moments, they made me squirm. Unlike the other times though, I didn't really have a way to break the ice, nothing to really talk about. I watched some ants scurry around in the sandy grass. It was always work, work, work for them, such an easy life. They didn't have to go through with stupid drama and unanswerable questions. They had to build their home, feed the colony, and obey the queen. No complicated tasks, just the ones needed for survival. I imagined the queen ant, laying soundly in her small dirt den, being waited upon twenty-four seven. Did she have to deal with drama? Having to give all those orders to her subjects and keep order in the mound must be hard. But then again, most of the things her subjects did were purely instinct, they didn't have to be told.

I really wanted to go skateboarding.

I looked up at the sky, wondering where my skateboard was now. Last time I had seen it, I had left it in Marcus's garage. No use worrying about it anymore, not like I was getting it back.

"Ack!" I cried as something ice cold slid against the back of my neck. I rubbed it and looked up at Axel, who was standing just behind me, holding two cans of soda. I hadn't even realized he had gotten up.

"Here, I found a vending machine with _sea-salt_ flavor," his lips twitched up as he sat back down, popping the cap on his.

"Awesome," I smiled. I could feel the tension beginning to melt away and I took a sip, feeling refreshed as the cool liquid poured down my throat. We sat in quiet contentment, gazing out at the ocean as we drank our sodas. There was something just so calm about this scene, the two of us enjoying each other's company. I felt a wave of lethargy wash over me and smiled lazily. This is what I liked.

"You scared me last night," the tension crashed back down and I sat up a little straighter. Damn it Axel, couldn't you let me just relax for once. I always had to be ready for him to mix something up.

"Sorry…" I whispered guiltly, looking at the arm rest on my side.

"Nothing to apologize for," he said softly. "I'm just glad I was there to help."

It was a few moments before I answered. "Thanks…"

I raised my drink to my lips and took a large gulp, only to nearly spit it out a second later. Axel's hand had found itself on my thigh and I sputtered, coughing as I tried to regain my breathe. I blushed as he laughed, that hypnotizing smirk back in it's rightful place. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on my forehead, I wondered if he could feel the heat radiating from my skin. I glanced at Namine, only a few yards away, but she hadn't seen anything thankfully. I really didn't want her drawing another insane picture of the two of us.

I pushed the redhead away and stood up, throwing my empty can away in a trash barrel. I was about to sit down again when something caught my eye. I looked past Axel and down the walkway, but shook my head a moment later.

Just a trick of the mind.

"What do you think Kairi has in store for us later?" Axel asked as I took my place next to him. I shrugged and he stood up, but sat down almost as soon, wincing in pain. My eyes widened and I was on top of him with questions in seconds.

"What's wrong?" I asked panickedly, hands waving somewhat widely around him.

He shook his head with a grimace. "Nothing, I just cut myself on the glass last night. I wrapped up my foot, but it still stings a little."

"Oh," I let my hands fall to my side. What could I do anyways? Not like I had pain meds with me or something. This was my fault too. If I hadn't had that nightmare, he wouldn't have dropped the glass and cut himself. Why was I such a screw up?

_"You have the amazing ability to give what we all need most."_

Axel was wrong, all I did was make everyone around me worry. If it wasn't for Sora's effort I wouldn't have any friends to begin with. I couldn't get close to anyone with out hurting them, I had night terrors like a little kid. Why did I have to be like this? Why did any of this ever have to happen?

_I wish I had never been born._

Tears pricked at my eyes as I thought that. I swiped at them harshly, embarrassed.

"Roxas," Axel grabbed my hands and used his thumb to wipe of my cheek. He looked confused and concerned. "Why are you crying? It's nothing serious, they're not deep cuts or anything. They'll heal in a week tops."

"I'm sorry, I'm so s-sorry," I hiccupped and leaned into his hand. "I just wish- I just wish I wasn't such a burden on you all."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked briskly and pulled me onto his lap. I liked sitting on his lap, not that I would ever admit it. I felt safe and protected.

_It reminds me of his house, so warm._ My tears quickly stopped and I buried my face in his chest, taking deep breathes to calm myself down. I guess I was still pretty unstable from that dream. When ever I thought back to that time, my mind got jumbled up and I felt like I was wired.

Was this how druggies felt?

I snorted at the thought and suddenly I was laughing uncontrollably. Of all the thoughts to have, that's the one that chose to appear. Axel leaned us apart slightly and stared at me with a baffled look.

"You really are Sora's twin," he said. "You two share that weird mood swing trait."

"Wow, you drew that?" My breath caught in my throat and I stilled. "Amazing- hey wait a minute…Roxas?"

That voice, so soft, but confident and well-mannered. Memories of the scoldings and jokes that I had received over the years played in my head, that laugh that had kept me going. That person who had saved me everyday of my miserable childhood, who had reminded me why I was alive.

I turned my head just as both girl looked up at us, two pairs of eyes the color of the sea in the background meeting.

"Xion…?" I whispered.

* * *

><p>AN: Yep, that's right everyone! Xion has arrived! And we finally mentioned the name of Roxas's fake dad.

Man guys, shits about to go down! or up, not really sure. How is Axel going to react to Xion? What kind of questions is this going to bring up? Only I know!** MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

Anyways, do you have anything to add Tamashii?

...

Except for the fact that she's hungry right now, apparently not.

**PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW YOU ARE THERE! I NEED YOUR FEED BACK TO SURVIVE!** sobsobsob

V


	12. Stranger to Reunion

Hey everybody~! That's right, it's me Akemi-chan! I know, I've been dormant for a while, truthfully I have no excuse. Just the usual school work, Social drama, Writer's Block, and lack of motivation :P But I'm back, hey? With a new chapter for you all!

So in the last chapter we sort of introduced Xion. Well now that she is reunited with Roxas, what will happen? A lot of funnies, that's what! But near the end we're going to take a serious turn...

So a shout out to the reviewers for the last chapter! With out your feed back I would never have had the motivation to write this! Thank you to **iiEmilyxx****, and XoxoRoxas** !

Thank you and enjoy~! 3  
>(why doesn't it allow me to type a heart! D)<p>

* * *

><p>Roxas's POV<p>

A wave crashed against the sea wall, loudly sending water up in a spray. Namine moved her sketch pad out of the way; the black haired girl didn't even flinch. We stared at each other, not really comprehending what was going on.

"Xion…" I whispered.

"Rox?" her voice was surprised and she began to walk towards the bench.

"Ro_xas!" I looked up from the picnic table, frustrated by the math equations in front of me. I smiled when I saw Xion running up to me, a bag of Mr. Highwind's home made cakes swinging in her hand._

_ "Hey Xi-Xi!" I said as she stopped next to me. The smell of fresh food drifted to me and my mouth began to water. She laughed as I stared at the bag, and opened the brown container._

_ "Here ya go," she placed them down in front of me. "That's for getting an A+ on your English test!"_

_ "Coudn ha done ith with out yu," I tried to say, already biting into one. She giggled and sat across from me, resting her chin in her hand. I went back to my homework. It was quiet except for the sounds of children at play. I dropped my pencil on the table top in exasperation._

_ "Giving up?" she asked._

_ "Hell yeah."_

_ "Tut tut, that's not going to get you a degree," she clucked her tongue. "But you can finish later, and I'll help you. Let's go play."_

I jumped off of Axel's lap and ran across the grass, a smile splitting my face.

"Xion!" I yelled.

And then we were crashing into each other, laughing and crying and babbling away like school girl idiots. Her small arms were wrapped around my neck tightly and suddenly I felt like everything was going to be alright. She had always had that effect on me; she was so strong and caring. More so than anyone else in the entire world.

"I can't believe it's you!" I pulled away, grabbing onto her shoulders. She did the same, smiling and slightly flushed from happiness.

"_You_ can't be- _I_ can't believe _you're_ here! I haven't seen you in almost half a year!" she yelled and pulled me back into a softer hug. "I'm so happy to see you, what are you doing here?"

"It's winter break for our school," I told her. "I'm here with Sora and the others on a vacation. We're staying at Kairi's family summer home."

"That's great!" she took a step back, but instantly grabbed my hands, linking our fingers together like we had done as kids. "I live here now…well, not really. We're still in the process of moving. I've been staying in the new house for the past week while Daddy is still back in Traverse, helping the movers and finishing things up at work."

"Really? That's so cool," I smiled and we lapsed into giddy silence. This was so weird, and amazing, and one of the best things ever. "Man what a coincidence."

"Yeah a coincidence…" she laughed and scratched her chin. One of my eyebrows flew up, but I quickly shook my head. That could wait; I needed to introduce her to Axel and Namine first. I had completely forgotten about them in our moment of reunion. I glanced behind me at the redhead. He was staring at Xion with narrowed eyes, most likely suspicious since I didn't usually greet people so…enthusiastically. I blushed a little at how childish we seemed.

I tugged on her hand and pulled her over to the bench, Namine standing up and following us curiously. We stopped and she smiled at Axel.

"You must be Axel," she stuck her hand out to shake his and he looked surprised. "Roxas has told me a lot about you."

I mentally face palmed as he smirked up at me. Of course she would say the most embarrassing thing, at least for me.

"That's nice," he shook her hand politely and his brows drew together. "But he hasn't really mentioned you I don't think."

"Roxas!" she looked at me with a mockery of shock and hurt, gently swatting me on the arm. "I can't believe you haven't talked about me. Am I really that fleeting in your life?"

"Blondes," she shook her head before saying over her shoulder to Namine. "No offense."

Namine shook her head, none taken.

"I'm Xion Fair, Roxas's best friend from Traverse Town."

* * *

><p>Sora's POV<p>

"Hi Xion, nice to meet you!" I smiled as big as I could and held onto Riku's hand as he nodded to the new girl.

We had just met up with the others in the park after Kairi had finished writing…whatever she had been writing. She wouldn't tell the two of us.

"It's a surprise, I'll tell you when we find the others," was all she said.

I was a little nervous, but it was okay because I had my boyfriend to hang off of. Riku wasn't affected in the slightest, or at least it seemed that way. He was probably fretting on the inside.

"Wow, you and Roxas really are twins!" Xion smiled at me, her eyes roaming over my face. "Your eyes are lighter though."

"Yep, I'm Sora!" I smiled and looked up at Riku. "This is Riku Ansem."

"And I'm Kairi Hana," Kairi waved from next to me. "Roxas didn't tell us he had a friend here."

"I didn't know," my brother shrugged and I suddenly noticed that he was holding the hand of this strange girl. I was confused for a moment. Wasn't he gay? So why-? No wait, it didn't mean anything, did it?

"So how do you know Roxas?" Kairi obviously had the same thought as I did.

"I've been best friends with him since preschool. We did everything together until seventh grade."

I saw Roxas flinch next to her and look away. What was that about? Maybe it had something to do with his past? _Well no duh Sor! Seventh grade, part of his past!_

"Hey!" Xion smiled and looked to her blonde friend. "If you're here for winter break then I can celebrate your birthday with you and your friends! We can watch the New Year's Ball drop like we used to!"

"That's a good idea," Riku said next to me and I hugged him in excitement. "Can we fit that into your oh-so-important schedule Kairi?"

Kairi stuck her tongue out at him, but nodded.

"Wait, your birthday is coming up?" Axel asked us, obviously thrown for a loop.

"Yep," I smiled. "December 31st! When ever I go out I feel like everyone's celebrating my birthday with me, cuz everyone's throwing a party!"

"I never thought about it like that," Roxas tilted his head and chuckled quietly.

"Talking about birthdays is nice and all," Kairi butted in, pulling out her oh-so-important schedule and waving it in front of us all. "But it's not for almost a month. Let's focus on the fun we're gonna have today!"

"I hope you don't mind, but…" Xion suddenly grabbed Roxas and ran away, dragging him with her. "I'm kidnapping Roxas for today!"

"Hey! Wait for me!" Axel yelled and chased after them.

"Fine! But be back in time for the party at the summer house!" Kairi screamed after them. "And DON'T BE LATE!"

I giggled.

"Wait! Party! YAHOO!" I threw my hands in the air and ran around in a circle, energy beginning to fill me up.

"Yep, and you guys are gonna help me set up," Kairi said.

I stopped and slumped, a whine building up in my throat.

"Aw man…"

* * *

><p>Roxas's POV<p>

Axel ran to catch up to us as Xion giggled, dragging me along down the beach front walk. I stumbled along, laughing at her antics.

"Xion!" I tried to say, still laughing. "Slow down, or we might lose Axel!"

"He'll catch up!" she laughed, turning to look at me over her shoulder.

"Xion-!"

"Don't worry, he has long legs."

"No- In front of you-!" she turned to look where we were going right as she collided with someone. We all fell down, landing tangled on the ground. The girl we had ran into stood up and flicked us off.

"Watch it assholes!" She yelled. Xion and I watched as she ran away, only to run into a tree. She stumbled back a few feet, apologized to the tree, and continued running. Strange.

"Roxas!" Axel had finally caught up with us and he immediately helped me to my feet. After a moment he also helped Xion, before turning back to me.

"You okay?" he asked, patting me down for injuries…at least, I hoped that was his reason.

I blushed and pushed his hands away. "Yes yes, I'm fine!"

Axel's eyes sparkled playfully and he pulled me close, much to my shameful pleasure and embarrassment. Xion was laughing silently and I glared at her around his arm, too short to look over his shoulder.

"I don't know, you fell pretty hard. Not to mention you're all red…" he purred. Many things happened after that.

Xion was bent over, shaking with laughter.

Axel pinched my butt.

I squeaked.

He laughed.

I pushed him over.

He tried to grab something.

He grabbed Xion's arm.

The both fell with a yell and startled scream.

And I ran for my life.

That was the beginning of our very, very strange day.

"Um, I don't think we can fit," I huffed and shoved myself down in the seat. Xion giggled.

"Getting fat are we?"

"Hey!"

"Don't call my Roxy fat!" Axel growled.

Xion raised an eyebrow. "Oh I'm sorry, _your Roxas?_ I was under the impression that I knew Roxas far longer than you Pyro."

"I don't see your claim on him."

"I don't see yours either."

"Um guys?"

"He's mine cuz we're both gay and I claimed him."

"_Excuse me!_"

"You can't claim him! He's not property!"

"Not claiming him as property, just as my lover."

For some reason the time on the bus with Xigbar popped into my head.

Finally we managed to get ourselves fitting on the seat, but Xion ended up sitting between us on our laps. Axel was not very happy.

"He's got a possessive streak, doesn't he?" Xion whispered in my ear.

"Yep."

"I can hear you guys," Axel pouted.

"Good job Pyro, you can use your ears!"

And so Xion proceeded to pinch said red head's cheek for the first picture.

"Booyah!" Axel jumped out from behind a rack of sunglasses and I jumped, laughing at his choice of shades. Bright pink flamingos framed his eyes, the green impossible to see behind the tinted plastic.

"You look ridiculous," I giggled and pulled a pair off as well. They were the round hippie kind with peace signs on the lens. He pulled me through the store to where Xion was browsing clothes.

"Freeze!" we called and made a silly pose. "Fashion police!"

"Wow, you two are dorks," she snorted and then stuffed something in my hands.

"Go try this on," she ordered and pushed me into a changing stall. "You can't come out till we get to see!"

I swallowed, bad memories of being forced into changing stalls by Xion rising into my head. This could not end well. I unfolded the two articles of clothing and choked. There was no wa- no way I was going to wear this!

But…

She wouldn't let me out until I tried it on. I knew that from experience. When we were ten she had forced me into a dress, not allowing me to come out, even after dinner had come and passed.

With a defeated sigh I discarded my own tan shorts and white shirt, sliding the offending clothing on. How she knew the correct size was beyond me, it scared me a little at how well it fit. I twisted in the mirror, grimacing. They were soft, baby blue, and absolutely…ugh.

"I'm done," I mumbled and opened the door, only to be met with a flash of light. I blinked wide eyes in horror at the phone Xion was holding. Oh. My. God. Axel's jaw dropped when he saw what I was wearing.

It was a two-piece bikini set, made for _girls_. The top tied in the back and behind the neck and had small white flowers covering it. The bottoms were the usual panty style with small frills and white flowers dancing around the side where it tied up. I blushed beet red, feeling completely humiliated.

"I get a copy, right?" Axel asked, he looked like he was about to have a nosebleed.

"Oh most definitely," Xion smirked.

"ASSES!" I yelled and slammed the stall door shut, ripping the swimsuit off immediately.

Xion bought them just to mock me.

* * *

><p>Axel POV<p>

We sat at a picnic table quietly eating our lunch, a shared pizza. I felt exhausted after the events of the past couple of hours added with last night. Xion was catching Roxas up on everything that had changed in Traverse Town.

"It's like a ghost town now," she muttered. "Everyone's either moving or moved. Marcus is still there, and Mr. Highwind. He bought a blimp you know."

"A blimp? Seriously?" Roxas asked in amazement. She nodded. I zoned out of the conversation, knowing nothing about the people they were talking about. I bit off a bite of pepperoni pizza and thought. Xion had mentioned that she was friends with Roxas until seventh grade, but why only till then? Roxas had only told me a few details, about how he was kidnapped as a baby and his 'parents' abused him.

I was so curious about Roxas' past; it was nawing at my mind like an animal. Obviously Roxas would be scarred from abuse, but there was something else. It had to be worse than the abuse too, because Roxas couldn't even say it with out breaking down, and I had a bad feeling that I knew what it was.

_"…Xion- Xion was my only friend, but then my dad- he- I-"_ Roxas's voice was sharp in my mind as I thought about our conversation on the tower. The moment seemed like a dream now.

Something had happened to the blonde, and it involved his 'dad'. I clenched my jaw together, staring at the table angrily. If I ever met that man, I was certain I would beat the living crap out of him.

"Axel…?" My head snapped up to be met with a worried pair of blue eyes. "Are you okay? You look angry."

"I'm fine, fine," I waved it off nonchalantly, making my lips pull up in a strained smile. No, it was genuine smile, because I felt like dancing every time Roxas even looked at me. I knew it was a cheesy way of putting it, but that's just how it was.

"I'm sorry if we're ignoring you," Roxas said. "We just haven't spoken face to face in a while, and there's so much to catch up on that letters just can't convey."

"It's fine," I smiled and lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Meeting old friends are one of those things you can't pass up on."

"Hey," Xion scoffed. "I'm not that old of a friend. It's only been about half a year! Childhood friend! You must label me childhood friend!"

"Labels are stupid," Roxas said firmly. "There."

Xion face palmed as I grinned. "He got us there," I chuckled.

"Exactly," Roxas grinned and stood up with the empty box. "I'm going to go throw this away and look for an ice cream cart. Don't go anywhere!"

"Come back fast!"

"I'll be here," We watched him disappear and then it grew quiet. It was kind of awkward, two total strangers forced to be alone together, their only link looking for ice cream. I scratched the side of my neck and noticed Xion was staring at me, hard. And not just staring at me, but staring at me with a look that clearly said 'I'm-trying-to-read-your-mind-and-will-bite-you-if-you-argue-otherwise'.

"Something on my face?" I raised an eyebrow and her eyes narrowed.

"How much do you know about Rox, how much has he told you?" she asked flatly. I was a little taken aback by her bluntness, but then again, I should be used to it, most of the people I knew were pretty blunt. I knew what this was, she was trying to test me, make sure I was worthy to be around her precious friend. It reminded me of a mother, a very protective mother.

"Like what?" I fired back.

"About his past, what happened to him?"

"Not much," I said after a moment, lazily looking away to some kids who were playing on a slide. "He told me about why he wasn't with his parents for sixteen years, and that he was abused. He also mentioned his dad, but I don't know what he meant."

"I'd ask you how much you know," I said, looking back at her. "But then, you are his _childhood_ friend."

Xion bit her lip and looked around then. She scooted a little closer to me and my eyebrow rose even higher. She looked around comparably once more before looking me dead in the eye.

"I know it's not my story to give out, but I think telling you will be beneficial for Roxas's future and the relationship between you two," she whispered. I froze and my heart jumped. Was she going tell me? Yes, the look in her eyes said yes. "How much do you want to know?"

I sat up a little straighter and looked her square in the eye.

"Everything."

* * *

><p>Hehe, I bet you all are cursing me right now! Another blasted cliffhanger~!<p>

And give a round of applause to **XoxoRoxas**, who appeared in this chapter! Can you believe she called Roxas and Xion both assholes? Lol :D

So, things are about to get serious! All the hints I've been secretly placing about Rox's past are about to come to light! What happened the poor blonde? How much does Xion truly know? How will Axel react? You'll just have to stay tuned for the next chapter hehe~

Bye-bye now~  
>~Akemi-chan :3<p> 


	13. A Story Told

**It's what you've all been waiting for, Roxas's past! So please, grab some tissue and continue reading!**

**PS: I put updates for my stories on my profile so you have a heads up on what's going on (like why I'm late :P) It's under my intro in big bold letters!~**

* * *

><p>Stories can be entertaining. They can be fun, they can be sad, they can be heroic and hopeful, or tragic and depressing. Every story is different, no matter how similar there are no two identical stories. One thing that every story has in common though is this: Only the person living the story knows exactly what happened…<p>

* * *

><p><em>"How much do you want to know?"<em>

_ "Everything."_

Xion nodded and looked down at her hands with a sigh. She took a deep breathe, pain filling her eyes. "I'm going to tell you straight out, 'kay? Don't interrupt me, it's hard enough to talk about it."

"Alright," Axel nodded, eager to know.

She took another breathe and started. "As he already told you, Roxas was kidnapped from the hospital when he was only a few hours old. His fake mom, Fia, and his fake dad, Marcus, they literally just walked in and took him. Why there were no nurses or doctors to stop them I don't know, but we sued the hospital a pretty big amount. He lived with them in Traverse town, no one knowing any better. They faked his paper work and everything."

Xion flicked a leaf off the table and looked to the kids playing on the playground. They were smiling and laughing, care free, no worries of the future…or the past.

"I met Roxas in preschool, we sat at the same table and were friends from day one. That's when we started writing letters to each other, it was a class project that turned into a tradition I guess. Rox was always really happy, smiling a lot and he even told jokes. One of the other kids taught him how to skateboard the next year in first grade.

Everyone thought that the Millers were a happy family. They took vacations to the beach every year, but never here to Destiny Islands. Couldn't risk running into his real family, now could they? They went to festivals together, they went out to eat every weekend, at least, when they could. They were always holding hands with Roxas in the middle. The picture perfect family, you know?"

Axel pictured his house. In the main hallway was a photo frame of his family. It was a few years old, and he didn't like looking at it, not liking the bad memories tied to it. He imagined what a picture perfect family would be, and that photo rose to his mind.

Xion continued. "I guess we were all wrong. I didn't know, Roxas didn't tell anyone, but his parents started fighting around the time he turned seven. They never fought outside the house, but according to the neighbors Fia would leave in the evenings, not returning till really late. That started a few rumors of course, and then it all took a down turn. Her brother, Roxas's bastard of an uncle started visiting more often. Ugh, Roxas and I always hated him, even if he was at the time family. He was charming, but uncaring.

When Roxas turned eight, he stopped coming to the park as often, he didn't come out of the house actually. One day, he came to school with a bruise on his cheek. His mom had hit him, but he just lied to the teacher, said he had fallen off his board!"

Axel's blood boiled and he almost said something. He stopped though, remembering that he had promised not to interrupt. Not to mention she was glaring harshly at the playground, a very scary look in her eyes.

"He came to school with more and more bruises every week, the teachers were starting to get suspicious. When his dad pulled him out of school for good, someone called CPS, but they couldn't find anything wrong. They stayed in the house for more than a week, but nothing happened. It pisses me off still! If they had just investigated a little more, this whole ordeal could have been prevented, they might have even found that his legal documents were fake! He could have been back home years ago! He could have been happy!"

Axel reached over and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She calmed down a little and nodded at the table. "I met with him on the weekends, to keep him caught up with school, in case he ever went back. Smart decision I think, now that he's here. He was getting beat a lot, especially when he was twelve and thirteen. I'm a few months younger than him, but that's beside the point. I'm kind of happy his dad hadn't divorced Fia yet, he was there to help. He's a weak man, no back bone what so ever, just kind of let his wife boss him around.

Anyway, he made sure to keep her from hurting Roxas too bad. He almost ended up with a broken wrist on one of her drunken nights, but Marcus came in and stopped her. I think he hid all the knives too, so she wouldn't get any ideas. God was she angry! I truthfully think he could have done better to protect Rox, but he was too afraid of losing him. They may not have been blood related, but Marcus and Roxas were still Father and Son in all aspects."

Something glittered on the table and Axel realized that Xion had started crying. She looked sad and sick at the same time, taking deep breathes so that her voice wouldn't be shaky from her emotions.

"Marcus was a weak man though, and in all honesty, he could have done better. He should have just turned Fia and himself in, but he was too selfish! He even let her trick him into signing the custody papers! He practically handed Roxas over to that bastard!"

Axel winced as her voice got louder. The mother's at the playground glared at them as the children gaped in awe at her vocabulary. She winced at the mother's glare and turned away. Her lip was quivering.

"On Roxas's thirteenth birthday I went to his house. We always celebrated his birthday together, cuz his mom wouldn't, and he would get beaten if she found out Marcus celebrated with us. I have to wonder, what ever possessed the woman to kidnapped Rox in the first place. If she was just going to end up hating being a mother, why didn't she just stay childless. I bet she was on drugs or something. I'm rambling.

I went to his house to pick him up, be he wasn't there. It was deadly silent in the house, and Mr. Millers looked like he had been crying for hours on end. He probably was, from what I heard, she didn't tell him anything until at least a few months had passed. When she finally did tell him, he immediately told me. Fia had tricked Marcus into handing custody of Roxas over to- to- that fucktard of an uncle.

When I went to his house, they were already gone. The fucktard had probably ran with Rox a long time before Fia told Marcus anything."

Xion stared into the distance, lost in memories, not seeing anything around her. She was whispering now and Axel had to lean in a bit to hear her, not that he wanted to. He hated where this was going, made him sick to his stomach. By her expression, he could tell it was only going to get worse.

"That bastard… asshole shithead of a fucktard, he raped Roxas. I wish I could pull him out of his cell and shove a knife down his throat! Better yet, I'll cut up his thighs, I'll torture him just like he did Roxas! I'll- I'll- god! I just want to rip that bastard apart!"

Axel was stunned. He had expected this, it was blatantly obvious when you thought about it. Roxas was shy of people, he didn't like being touched, especially in a romantic way. Even the night terrors. Axel felt like puking, to think that the blonde had to go through that kind of hell.

_But he's doing better. He may not be healing, but he is difinitely doing better._ Axel thought, staring hard at the table. Roxas was more comfortable now as of late, they even shared a kiss. Axel would do all he could to help him get better, even if he was never fully healed.

"Xion," the girl jumped a little and glared. He had broken the no interruption policy. "What do you mean by his thighs? What happened?"

"Hmph," she looked away, disgust rising in her throat. "That bastard scarred him, physically. He carved things on his upper thighs, I'm not sure what, obviously Roxas never told me! Probably something sick and fucked up though…"

Axel clenched his hands into fists. "So how did they finally save him? What happened after that?"

"I was going to tell you, but you interrupted me," she huffed and crossed her legs. "Marcus ended up calling for help. He called the police, he talked to my dad, the detective, he told them every single detail. And then he divorced Fia, that bitch. They found the house where Roxas was being kept and got him out of there. Fia and his uncle are rotting in prison as we speak, charged with child abuse, kidnapping, falsefying documentation, rape, and assault (Fia attacked an officer)."

"And Marcus?"

"He was going to be charged with kidnapping, guilty by association, the documents, and abuse. Roxas defended him though, I guess I understand. The man never once raised his hand against Rox, and he was the only one in the house trying to help him. There was a really long battle, but Roxas, along with my dad, managed to keep him out of federal prison. He gets to be on paroll with community service, and if he slips up even once, he does time for the forged documents."

* * *

><p>Axel's POV<p>

It was quiet for a long time as I digested all this information. I felt sick and disturbed. Hearing these kinds of stories on television or online was nothing like hearing one from a friend. He wanted to do just as Xion had described: find this man and utterly destroy him. Now though, his anger was no longer directed at Roxas's 'dad'.

"When he started talking about his dad," he mumbled and Xion looked at him. "He was trying to say it wasn't his dad's fault, but just that his dad had been involved."

_but then my dad- he- I- _ But then my dad was tricked, he signed the papers, and I was taken by my uncle. That was what he was going to say, wasn't it? Maybe not exactly, but along those lines. _Xion and Marcus_…Axel's mind wandered. To Roxas, it must have seemed as if they were the only two people he could trust in the world. It was such a lonely thought.

"I never want him to feel like that again," Axel said firmly and Xion frowned at him. "I'll never let him get hurt like that again."

"I'm going to hold you to that promise," Xion said, glaring softly at him. "You better make sure he's happy, especially if you want to win my approval."

* * *

><p>Roxas POV<p>

Sneeze!

A few startled heads turned my way and I blushed. It hadn't been that loud, had it? I stood in line for the ice cream truck, tapping my foot lightly. I felt my skin burning in the heat of the sun and cursed myself for not putting on any sun block.

_Those two must be talking about me_. I thought distantly. The line moved forward a bit and I sighed impatiently, this was taking forever. Who knew there would be so many people out during the winter? They were probably tourist too, here for the warm weather.

The last person finally stepped away from the truck and I moved forward, placing some bills in the woman's hands. "Three sea-salt's please."

"Mhm," she turned around for a moment, digging in a large ice chest. She pulled out three ice creams and handed them to me with a smile. "Here you go cutey!"

I blushed and quickly walked away, embarrassed. I walked down the sidewalk, going back to the playground as quickly as I could. A small cloud passed over the sun, creating a cool shadow on the ground for a few seconds and I shivered. So far the trip to the beach had been fun, apart from a few instances. I liked it like this, hanging out with my brother and friends, having the time of their lives.

I looked out over the sea wall and slowed to a stop. The sea was a sparkling, clear blue, accompanied by the soft background music the waves created. It gave the illusion of going on forever, all the way until it touched the horizon and the end of the world.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey daddy! Help me find a seashell!" Roxas called to his father, running across the hot sand. Marcus smiled and stood up from the blanket and walked to meet him, taking his hand and swinging the little boy onto his back. Fia smiled from under the umbrella.<em>

_ "What kind of shell Rox?" the man asked._

_ "Um…a big one!"_

_ "You should look for a blue one," Fia called to them. "To match his eyes."_

_ "Hm, that sounds good," Marcus nodded, striding along the shore. "A big blue one."_

_ Roxas nodded enthusiastically, wrapping his tiny arms around his dad's neck, to make sure he wouldn't fall off._

* * *

><p>"Crap! Sorry!" I suddenly fell to the ground as someone bumped into me. Luckily I hadn't dropped the ice cream and I sighed. <em>I keep running into people today?<em> I looked up to say it was alright, and froze.

Dark ash colored hair, cropped short. Sharp brown eyes. Tall and muscular…

My breathe hitched in my throat as fear settled in the back of my neck. My grip tightened on the sticks of the ice cream as I stared up. There was nothing around me, nothing. Darkness and those sharp eyes, ones that stared hungrily at me.

"-kay? Hey, are you okay?" I snapped back to reality as the woman next to the man waved her hand in front of my face, concern in her voice. "Are you okay little guy?"

I shakily stood to my feet and nodded, giving the two of them a strained smile. "Y-yeah, I was just s-startled a little…"

"Sorry," The man apologized again and patted me on the shoulder. I flinched violently and he pulled back sharply. His girlfriend tugged on his arm.

"Come on, let's go honey," she said and they began to walk away. I heard her whisper to him. "He looked so scared~"

I turned away and quickly ran to the park, not stopping until I reached the picnic table.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go! This chapter was originally going to be longer, but I hit a stump on the next part. So I decided to just end it here, sorry guys.<strong>

**About the next chapter, I have a lot of major projects and assignments due this week so I'm not really going to be able to work on it. I will do my best to have it done and up the Sunday after next :) So please be patient.**


	14. Unfortunate Notice

Holy Shiznizzle it's been a long time. I can't even remember why I stopped this story. Something about a censoring policy that never happened and me running out of motivation.  
>I feel horrible for dropping this and leaving you all hanging! Da dada da! I've decided to go ahead and try to write the next chapter. I have to finish the new chapter for my original story first, which will be done by the end of the month (I actually have a deadline). I'll be writing the next chapter of LTMP during that, but it probably won't be edited and uploaded till the…second week of June. I have graduation this month and then Comicon, but I will upload it once I'm back from that.<br>MARK MY WORDS THIS IS A PROMISE. I AM NOT BEING WISHY WASHY WHEN I SAY I HAVE MOTIVATION TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER.

To everyone who is still following this story, thank you. Thank you so much, from the bottom of my heart, it really means the world to me :D

Loves~ Akemi


End file.
